Overlord: El escudo mucoso en donde quien sabe
by Nicolas R Burgos
Summary: Bukubukuchagama esta conectada en Yggdrasil pero se confunde de fecha del cierre, cuando se dio cuenta ya era tarde y es transportada a otro mundo, donde las sorpresas no dejarán de surgir.


Prólogo: una linda slime ha llegado (Advertencia: prólogo denso)

Bukubukuchagama se encuentra ahora mismo en Alfheim, disfrutando del penúltimo día ante del cierre de Yggdrasil, el mejor juego con multijugador y de realidad virtual de la historia de la industria.

Ella se encuentra en Alfheim, pues le encantaba el desafío de que las fortalezas élficas en especial los de los elfos oscuros. Los [Elfos Oscuros] o [Svartálfar]venía en muchas razas, pero su favorita para darle un buen desafío son los [Elfos Oscuros Primordiales], los cuales son como elfos oscuros normales pero con características de insecto, como alas y una piel acorazada. Ellos son una raza humano todavía que venía con casta, los más débiles llegan al nivel 60 y los más fuertes superiores al nivel 90, pero en general eran ágiles, resistente y con mucha fuerza lo que para una jugadora especializada en la defensa como ella se volvían un gran desafío. Pero más que el desafío, su diseño era el exquisito y no era extraño que debes en cuando, fantaseara con un harem invertido de elfos y que uno de ellos sea uno de ellos, si pudiera elegir esperara que sea el rudo. Pero nos estamos saliendo del carril, ella se encontraba ahora ingresando a la ciudadela élfica de nivel medio, esto se debe a que se encontraba sola y una sola jugadora, no importa lo bueno que fuera, no puede esperar que ella sola pueda desafiar a una fortaleza o mazmorra de alto nivel y salir victoriosa, es prácticamente imposible a menos de que seas un hiper pro o un maldito hacker (Maldita sean, en especial a los de Dark Souls).

Es por esa razón que para asaltarlas siempre se necesita estar en equipo como hizo Ainz Ooal Gown para conquistar La Gran Tumba de Nazarick pero aunque no es una mazmorra super rota las de nivel medio todavía siguen siendo extremadamente rotas en especial para que un sola jugadora como ella pero Bukubukuchagama esta entre el grupo de jugadores/as con mejores posibilidades de poder hacerlo. A pesar de no tener las mejores estadísticas en cuanto a su nivel de [Ataque] lo compensaba con su ingenio y junto a su alto nivel de [Defensa], le permitía que el reto de una fortaleza de nivel medio fuera posible de ser superara, aunque sigue siendo difícil pero donde se queda el desafío y en sentimiento de logro junto al de gozo cuando finalmente lo terminas.

Son esos sentimientos los que le hace que Bukubukuchagama siga en linea a pesar de que YGGDRASIL a perdido mucho de su brillo aun sigue siendo una muy buena plataforma llena de grandes desafíos tanto individuales como para multi-jugador, fue eso mismo lo que la atrajo a esta plataforma al principio y es lo mismo que le impide abandonarla... eso junto a que se sentiría mal si dejara a Momonga solo, en los últimos momento pero todavía quedaba tiempo para pasar tiempo de calidad con el gran maestro de Ainz Ooal Gown.

Ahora mismo, después de pasar por todas las cámaras y pisos de la ciudadela élfica estaba llegando a la última cámara, la cámara del [Señor de la Fortaleza], los cuales por alguna razón la mayoría de los Bosses finales nunca tenían que ver con la fortaleza pues la elección de el o ella es por medio de un sistema de elección aleatorio para que siempre sea un jefe diferente. A pesar de que puede ser extraño sus bosses que tiene el sistema son muy bueno aunque algunos están bien rotisimo, y nuestra linda slime lo sabía y se preparo en consecuencia pero lo que la esperaba estaba fuera de todas sus expectativas.

Punto de vista de Bukubukuchagama

Esto es una broma-Dije con mi voz baja con mi tono infantil de loli de anime, mientra me encontraba en un estado de total de desconcierto como de shock al ver a quien tenía que enfrentarme para termine la fortaleza. Eso no se debía a quien me estaba enfrentando sino al nivel en que se encontraba- ¡Esto tiene que algún error en el sistema o una broma muy pesada de alguno de esos malditos desarrolladores!- Pensé después de salir mi sorpresa inicial para luego maldecirme por mi suerte- Creo que me la contagie de mi baka hermanito- Pensé con un poco de humor para tranquilizarme y cuando lo hice me prepare- Ya no importa como paso, ahora estoy en esta situación y no me retirare solo por que esa simplemente imposible ganar- Pensé tercamente y con determinación por la batalla que se me estaba por venir.

Si se pregunta el porque me sentía de esta manera es simple, lo que tenía como boss final era un [Rey Elfo de la Luz] (1) lo cual sería por si solo ya un gran desafío aunque nada que no estuviera ya preparada, pero cuando me fije en el nivel de este jefe final sentí que se me helaba la sangre de mi cuerpo humana y juro que los movimientos de mi avatar se detuvieron por un segundo, eso se debió a que nivel normal de esta clase de enemigo era por lo menos [Legendario] pero lo que estaba delante de mi era de nivel [Mundial]... Sip, no es posible que un jefe de nivel legendario sea ahora de nivel mundial y más que se encuentre justamente en una ciudadela de nivel medio y para mi desafortunada suerte, yo soy la termina enfrentándome a el- Esto sería divertido si le pasara otôto-san le estuviera pasando pero ¡no! si esto me esta pasando a mi- Pensé dramáticamente por todo lo me estaba pasando y por la paliza que me van a dar en unos instantes. Y con eso, inicio la batalla unilateral en la que el boss me lanzaba todo tipo de ataques a los cuales en su mayoría me vi obligado a esquivar porque si me hubiera golpeada directamente alguna de ellos estaría bien muerta- Esto no le tendría que estar pasando a alguien tan bonita como yo- Pensé con angustia mientra lloraba de forma cómica pero no duro mucho tiempo, ya que el mal nació me seguía bombardearme sin tregua.

Un sin fin de lanzas de luz me lluvia y si le agregas esas esferas de luz que me perseguían, para explotar cuando estar cerca de mi, esta batalla me obligaba a usar más los rasgos raciales de mi avatar, [Velocidad], que mis especializaciones, osea [Defensa]. Tenía que estar en constante movimiento, saltando de un lugar a otro, y siempre concentrada para evitar mi muerte, lo cual milagrosamente la estaba evitando pero no me quede solamente esquivando sus ataque, también empecé a memorizar sus movimientos y patrones de ataques.

No se cuanto tiempo me tomo poder encontrar sus patrones y memorizar todo sus movimiento, para responder a ellos, pero se que fue mucho pero valió la pena ya que cuando tuve en mi poder esa información pude iniciar a contraatacar al jefe nivel mundial. Aunque solo podía darle un solo golpe cuando se abre una pequeño lapso de tiempo de inactividad en su patrón, sin embargo mis ataques son débiles, ya que no estoy especializada en [Ataques] sino en [Defensa]. Pero a pesar de mis desventajas, soy demasiado terca para retirarme de esta batalla, después de todo si tengo que reafirmar mi superioridad contra mi hermano y si logro superar este desafío, no habrá dura de ese hecho aunque sinceramente, lo que me impide retirarme es mi propio orgullo.

Es así como estuve metida en una tediosa y repetitiva lucha en que yo esquivaba todo sus ataque mientras que esperaba el momento para darle este único golpe puede sonar sencillo pero era agotador tanto mentalmente como porque los recursos de mi avatar tenían sus limites pero igualmente no me rendí, seguí así por no se cuanto tiempo hasta que por fin empezó a notarse que le estaba disminuyendo su vida. Eso fue un gran logro para mi pero no estaré realmente feliz hasta que logre vencer a este cabrón de nivel mundial y con eso en mente continué con esta tediosa y repetitiva aunque muy desafiante pelea casi unilateral.

Estaba tan concentrada en ella que cuando recibir la notificación de que mi hermano había iniciado sesión, me sobresalte y por eso casi me golpea una lluvia sin fin de flechas de luz pero reaccione lo suficientemente rápido para evitarla. Y aunque lo hizo con éxito aun tenía una duda- ¿Qué hace mi hermano conectado hoy? Se suponía que el vendría para el último día de Yggdrasil- Pensé con intriga pero no le di más importancia porque por el momento tenía que concentrarme más el enemigo que tenía en frente mio que por un preocupación que más tarde podría resolver, aunque fue un motivador para terminar con esta gran lucha.

Así es como seguimos y seguimos en esta lucha tan repetitiva como desafiante para que finalmente la vida del [Rey Elfo] llego a menos de un cuarto de su total original de cuando iniciamos, pero eso no significaba nada todavía. Ya que sus ataques se volvieron más fuertes y había algunos nuevo, que me complicaron la vida en algunos momentos pero me ajuste rápido aunque igualmente ya estaba muy agotada pero sabía que esta cerca de la meta. Así que di mi últimas fuerzas para terminar definitivamente esto- Mañana le refregare a mi hemanito sobre esto... Y a Momonga-san- Pensé con cansancio pero contenta por esa perspectiva, incluso ya lo podía imaginar- Mi baka ototo-san llorara de la envidio jajaja- Pensé ahora muy alegremente, lo cual me motivo aun más para que un rato más, finalmente su vida sea casi cero. Estaba realmente contenta ahora pero no deje eso me dejara llevar- No soy Yamaiko-chan- Pensé brevemente en mi compañera de gremio, que tendía a dejarse llevar por la emoción de la lucha y meterse en algunas situaciones complejas.

Sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa en este momento, ya me había pasado que me confié con un jefe que estaba a un golpe de morir y termine siendo yo la que termino derrotada- Pero hoy no pasar, no tiene ni debe pasar- Pensé con determinación mezclado con mi cansancio- Si pierdo ahora, todo este tiempo que e gastado sera por nada- Pensé mientras daba el último golpe para que su barra de vida llegara a cero.

Cuando paso, el elfo gigante extendió sus manos a sus constado formando una especie de cruz, para luego caer de espalda lentamente y cuando su cuerpo choco con el suelo, el se rompió en miles de pedazos, como si estuviera hecho de cristal, a las cuales le salían partículas de luz. Yo mientras eso pasaba estaba extasiada de la felicidad, realmente pero realmente lo había conseguí. Yo solita lo había logrado, había vencido a un jefe de nivel mundial.

¡SI! ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡hice! jajajaja En tu cara orejón jajaja. Ahora sabes que le pasa a los que desafían a la ¡gran y adorable bukubukuchagama! jajaja- No podía dejar de jactarme y reírme, tanto de alegría y orgullo como incredulidad realmente lo había hecho, esta muerta de cansancio pero igual mi emoción por la victoria me hizo olvidar ese hecho por el momento.

Pero viéndolo mi estado, podemos decir que fue una fortuna que haya podido ganar, mi vida era escasa, me había queda sin pasiones de vida, recuperación y defensa además de que mis reservas de mana para los hechizos de [Refuerzo] esta totalmente vació hace tiempo, eso me obligo a que usara [ítems de sacrificio] para sostenerme en esta lucha y los use todo- Estoy en bancarrota jajaja Creo que a esto se le llama una victoria pírrica- Pensé con humor a el hecho de que use todo lo que tenía para ganar, lo que me dejo sin nada de nadita, realmente tuve suerte que haya ganado en este momento pues si hubiera continuado creo que no la hubiera podido contar.

Bueno lo importante eso, solo importa el resultado. Ja ya quiero ver la cara de mi baka hermanito cuando le cuento lo que acabo de lograr jajaja- Me dije a mi misma mientras me empezaba a acercar a los restos del rey elfo caído para recoger los puntos e ítems que dejo para que yo los recogiera pero cuando estaba en eso, recordé que mi ototo-san se había conectado y verifique que todavía estaba en linea aunque no me dio su ubicación, aunque eso no me importaba realmente, el se puede cuidar solito. Pero eso no el asunto, el asusto es que el me dijo que por su trabajo solo se podía conectar el día del cierre y por lo que se, faltaba todavía un día para eso- Extraño- No pude evitar pensar, para luego revisar la hora y la fecha.

Hora: 23:54:12 PM Fecha: XX/XX/XXX - [día el cierre del sistema]

Me quede helada cuando vi la última parte- No es posible, es imposible, cuando verifique antes no estaba ese mensaje, además ¿Como que las 23:00 horas? Si la última vez que vi la hora eran tipo 4:30 AM ¿Cuánto tiempo me enfrente a ese orejón? Se que fueron muchas pero no pense que fueran tantas (bostezo]- Pensé frenéticamente para terminar muy cansada, tantas hora en linea me agote mucho, quería dormir- ¡No! Se supone que debería estar ahora en Nazarick, no en una fortaleza élfica de nivel medio. Tendría que estar con Momo-chan y baka-ototo-san pero parece que no lo podré hacer- Empecé a llorar en la vida real, realmente no me costaba trabajo aceptar que esto me estuviera pasando, pero mis lamentos fueron interrumpido por la aparición un mensaje, el cual se abrió automáticamente.

{Felicidades jugador o jugadora, has vencido a Thranduil, emperador de los [ljósálfar: Elfos de luz], por su logro se le premiara con un ítem mundial [Luz de Alfheim] y con el títulos de [Señora de la Luz de Ljusalfheim] (Otra forma de decir Alfheim) y [Emperatriz] con el extra de [Señora de la terquedad] y junto a una recuperación general de [Vida] entre otras barras de su avatar. Acepta [SI] o [No]}

Después de leer el mensaje un torbellino de emociones se desato en mi pobre cabeza, desde sorpresa hasta un poco de indignación, ese último era por el titulo de [Señora de la terquedad- No soy terca, estos malditos desarrolladores se están burlando de ¡Mi! y justo el último día, que sorpresa- Pensé con sarcasmo lo último pero además de eso, todo lo demás era puro shock, primero lo primero acababa de vencer al jefe más difícil de Alfheim, uno que desde que se agrego toda la comunidad lo llamo " _Totalmente injusto_ " pues se suponía que estaba re rotisimo- Parece que eran solo una exageración, ya que yo solita lo pude vencer aunque es extraño que su nombre no saliera desde el principio pero bueno, supongo que es solamente un pequeño bug- Pensé mientras también me encontraba maravillada por haber conseguido un [Ítem mundial], lo cual tendía que ser imposible ya que ningún miembro de un gremio con once ítems mundiales puede recibir más de ese limite pero aquí lo tengo, estaba muy feliz aunque todo terminara en minutos, que penita.

Aunque los restantes títulos no se quedaron atrás, era buenísimos, el primero me ayudaba a controlar el ítem mundial mientra el otro era decorativo pero igual ahora soy [Emperatriz], estoy muy feliz por este reconocimiento- Me gustaría ver la cara de ese cerebro de pájara ahora jajajaja- Pensé muy animada pero rápidamente se paso para ser reemplazado por pena- Tal logro pero pronto no habrá evidencia de mi gran hazaña para que puede alardear... Junto a que no pude visitar a Momonga-san para despedirme juntos de nuestro querido gremio- Pensé con tristeza, ya que al menos quería molestar por última vez al maestro del gremio en YGGDRASIL pero eso no pasara, además que es un buen animo mio y de mi hermanito. Pero no pude lamentarlo por más tiempo, ya que la hora del cierra se cernía sobre mi como un oscurecimiento de mi campo visual.

Realmente que pena- Suspire exageradamente volviendo a ver mi reloj de mi pantalla.

23:59:55

Perdón.

23:59:56

Momonga-chan y ototo-san

23:59:57

No pude estar

23:59:58

Juntos

23:59:59

Con ustedes

00:00:00- El reloj llego a media noche y todo se volvió negro, esperaba que el juego a su cierre me expulsara pero en cambio pude ver el reloj seguir-00:00:01,00:00:02, 00:00:03,00:00:04,00:00:05- Para que después el reloj desapareciera finalmente y solo oscuridad quedara, lo cual me estaba empezando a preocupar- No debería estar ya en mi cuarto- Pensé con un preocupación cada vez más alta. Ya que ahora me encontraba totalmente perdida, no sabía que hacer, solo oscuridad podía ver, no pude ver nada ni escuchar nada de nadita, estaba en penumbras y eso junto al desconocimiento es aterrador- Y si cuando cerro el servidor, mi corteza cerebral tuvo un corto circuito ¡y ahora estoy en un estado vegetativo!- Pensé aterrada ante esa posibilidad pero rápidamente me calme- Tranquila Kazeumi Kumi, todo esta bien esto solo puede ser un problema técnico, no pienses que ahora podes estar en estado vegetativo en algún hospital conectada a una maquina de soporte vital y que en cualquier momento te pueden desconectar. Eso no le pasa a la gente normal y en especial no puede pasarme a mi, es solo un problema técnico, solo es un problema técnico que los mal nacidos de los desarrolladores están buscando la solución- Pensé en un inútil intento de tranquilizarme pero lo único que conseguí fue alterarme aun más de lo que ya estaba- Y si mi baka-ototo-chan esta ahora en el hospital, en frente de mi cuerpo inerte mientras se burla de mi desgracia... Que estupidez estoy pensando, mi hermanito puede ser un baka pero no es un mal nacido, el nunca haría algo como eso. Aunque hicimos eso, cuando nuestro padre entro en coma pero lo hicimos porque fue un mal nacido, el cual nos abandono y solo venía cuando necesitaba dinero junto a que era un violento y abusivo- Pensé con ira a nuestro difunto y sin vergüenza padre pero me salí del tema del que estaba tratando- No nunca me podría pasar, no hay ninguna razón para que lo hago, nunca le hice nada malvado... Bueno estuvo esa vez en que encontré sus ahorros en la mesa y me los gaste todo en maquillaje pero no fue mi culpa, si no lo hubiera dejado en la mes justo el día en que me quede sin mi productos eso nunca hubiera pasado. Además quien deja sus ahorros en la mesa, ni que fuera su hermana... Oh cierto, si lo soy pero igual fue su culpa por dejarlo en la mesa, no mía- Seguí hablando con migo misma por un buen rato más, hasta que algo rompió mi conversación de una persona.

Ya que de repente un extraño sonido me llego, no tenía un origen claro lo escuchaba venir de todas parte, ese ruido se escuchaba como un pitido pero también como si fueran un cristal rompiéndose una y otra vez o algo parecido pero ni idea de lo que realmente pudiera ser. Pero cada vez se volvía más fuerte y más, hasta que volvió un poco molesto como una despertador- ¿Dónde esta el botón de parar? Que pare de una vez- Pensé muy irritada prefería cuando todo estaba callado, al menos tenía paz para pensar sin molestia y como si me hubiera escuchado el ruido se callo- Que alivio- Pensé contenta pero mi linea de pensamiento fue interrumpida cuando hizo acto de presencia una hermosa luz color arcoíris que formaba aureolas cerca de ella- Hermoso- Pensé encantada pero para mi decepción pronto se termino apagando el espectáculo pero no volvió la oscuridad aun había luz pero normal aunque de ella empezó a surgir siluetas y de las siluetas empezaron a surgir extraños y melodiosos ruidos, era como si tuviera un coro angelical saliendo de cada una de ella, no sabía si estaban cantando o hablando pero igual sonaba hermoso.

{Has adquirido [Comprensión de la lengua de los elfos]}- Escuche repentinamente una voz monótona, que fue tan repentina su entrada que me sobresalto pero inmediatamente me recupere y me pregunte su significado pero no tuve tiempo cuando escuches nuevamente las voces armoniosas pero esta vez las podía entender.

Su excelencia, por favor despierte- Dijo una voz femeninos que sonaba juvenil y delicada.

La emperatriz necesita más energía del corazón de Alfheim(voz femenina)- Dijo otra voz femenina pero se notaba que era más madura que la primera.

¿Qué esta pasando Sineleti? Dijiste que sería suficiente una sola vez (voz masculina)- Ahora escuche una voz masculina elegante pero con clara preocupación.

No lo se, no lo se- Respondió otra voz femenina o Sinaleti que sonaba desconcertada.

¿Cómo que no los sebes? Eres la medica imperial, tu deber es saberlo- Una nueva voz masculina respondió y que sonaba muy exigente.

Cállate Iliaur y déjala hacer su trabajo- Le respondió otra voz masculina.

¿Cómo quiere que me calme? Nuestra emperatriz se encuentra en como y el imperio se encuentra en una crisis semejante a la de la última gran guerra- Respondió la voz identificada como Iliaur.

Ya calmasen todos, tenemos que guarda la armonía en estos momentos tan oscuros- Otra voz femenina se hizo presente.

¡Silencio! ¿Cómo osan comportarse tan infantiles delante de la encarnación de la suprema armonía?- Otra voz masculina desconocida rugió con fuerza, tenía una clara señal de autoridad.

¡Mandarines! Los signo indica que la emperatriz esta recobrando la conciencia- Dijo una vos femenina, sonaba contenta.

Todos los presentes ¡inclinasen!- Grito una voz masculina.

No se de que estaban hablando pero obviamente estaban en medio de un gran griterío pero parece que se calmaron y justo en ese momento mi visión se aclaro para darme una gran sorpresa por lo que estaba viendo. Pues parecía que estaba dentro de alguna especie de cristal y fuera de el, se encontraba un gran grupo de personas, todas arrodilladas con sus caras en el piso, su forma de arrodillarse me hizo recordar al estilo de los antiguos japoneses delante de un señor. Pero eso era secundario, ya que su forma de vestirse era todo menos normal, su vestimenta me recordaba a la vestimenta antigua de los funcionarios chinos de la época en que tenía emperadores o Huángdi (emperador amarillo) aunque no tuve más tiempo para pensar en eso cuando uno de ellos se levanto aunque su cabeza nunca dejo de ver al piso.

Gloria y salud a la suprema luz de la armonía de Alfheim, protectora del [Corazón de Alfheim], gobernante de todos los svartálfar, reina suprema los ljósálfar, [Encarnación de la suprema armonía], reina de todo lo que vez y existe, suma sacerdotisa del [Palacio santuario de la luz de Alfheim], gobernante suprema de todos las razas elficas, emperatriz del [Imperio de la Alfheim nazarickiana] Bukubukuchagama Bella Fiora. vivimos para servir y obedecer- Dijo el hombre que resulta ser elfo oscuro, ya que por la poca piel que veo su tes es color negra muy negra junto a que tenía un par de largas y puntiagudas orejas, supongo que es uno o sinceramente no se que podría ser más que un elfo pero eso no el lo importante lo importante es que me acaba de nombrar y no solo si no que me dijo que soy emperatriz-reina-suprema-sacerdotisa-lo que sea de ellos. No podía pensar en nada más que en una simple oración- ¿Qué carajo?- Pensé mientras mi mente intentaba reiniciar funciones pues se había tildado por la sobrecarga emocional que estoy experimentado en este mismo momento.

Fin del punto de vista de Bukubukuchagama

Unos horas ante en Alfheim, mundo de origen de la especie de los [Elfos].

El Palacio santuario de la Luz de Alfheim es la estructura elfica más grande, compleja, bella y artística tanto por su arquitectura como su fachada que jamás haya existido, el perfecto lugar para que residieran la emperatriz más grande que jamás tuvo la especie elfica, la gran Bukubukuchagama, junto al artefacto más poderoso de todo Alfheim, [Luz de Alfheim] o para los elfos el [Corazón de Alfheim], el objeto más sagrado para los elfos y que solo puede ser tocada por el verdadero gobernante de Alfheim o al menos eso dicen las ancestrales tradiciones elfical.

Ese hecho, o que al menos lo que tradición afirmaba, hizo que el corazón de Alfheim fuera disputados por las dos ramas principales de la especie elfica, los ljósálfar o elfos luminosos y los dökkálfar o elfos oscuros. Los cuales son las dos ramas que representan a todas las razas elficas, como sus tradiciones, culturas, filosofías y forma de vida, no existe ninguna raza de los elfos que no este dentro de una de ellas. Esta división histórica de los elfos dio a nacer a una rivalidad entre ellos, eso hizo que ambos bandos intentaran siempre superar al otro, tanto en el terrero civilizatorio-cultural-social como en el espacio velico-tecnológico-desarrollo. Esta carrera por ver quien era la mejor rama elfica, termino en la disputa de quien tendía que proteger el [Corazón de Alfheim] hasta que el [Verdadero gobernante de Alfheim] llegara y esa disputa pronto se volvió en un tema candente en la sociedad elfica de Alfheim, eso genero que la rivalidad histórica de ambas ramas se volviera en antagonismo y de eso aun antagonismo irreconciliable, lo cual termino en lo más lógico que eso produce, un conflicto, una guerra, la primera guerra elfica registrada por la historia de Alfheim.

La primera guerra elfica fue la primera guerra que se realizo en Alfheim, ya que los elfos preferían la cooperación que el conflicto, pero eso no impidió que esta guerra sumergiera a la totalidad de Alfheim en su fuego de muerte y destrucción. Para los historiadores elficos, esta guerra fue llamada " _La gran tragedia_ " pero no solo por el dolor y sufrimiento que se genero en ella sino por sus efectos permanente que surgieron tras haber terminado y que solo recientemente se están curando, bajo la Era de la Emperatriz, pero ya llegaremos a eso pero primero que paso en la primera guerra elfica que marco permanentemente la historio de los elfos y la relación de ambas ramas.

La 1° guerra elfica fue un conflicto que termino con la primera Era de Alfheim, la [Era de la inocencia], lo cual hace refiere a que en ese momento los elfos vivieron ajenos a lo que era el verdadero odio, sufrimiento y miseria pero esta guerra trajo a los elfos eso a su mundo e infecto a su sociedad con heridas que perduran hasta la actualidad y una de ellas es el odio permanente que existe entre dökkálfar y ljósálfar. La primera guerra termino en un armisticio, el [Armisticio de Lisead], lo que significa un cese de los combates para poder reconstruirse, ya que ambos bandos resultaron muy dañados por los constantes conflictos y su infraestructura estaba por los suelos, lo que causa que la guerra no pudiera continuar por eso este [Alto al fuego].

Y con ese acuerdo inicio la segunda Era de Alfheim la [Era de las dos Alfheim], este nombre representaba la división total e irreconciliable que había nacido entre ambos bandos de este conflicto, esta Era se marco por constantes escaramuzas o pequeñas guerras entre los dos actores de este conflicto. Todo con el mismo objetivo, obtener el [Corazón de Alfheim], el cual no dejaba de pasar de bando, ya que era constantemente robado por el otro bando para luego ser robado nuevamente por el primero y si un artefacto que se suponía que tenía que pertenecer al [Verdadero gobernante de Alfheim], los cuales eran todos los elfos, fue robado sin fin por ellos, alejando cada vez más la [Luz de Alfheim] de ello.

Eso se debía a que el [Corazón de Alfheim] era un artefacto con conciencia, en realidad es la semilla que dio a nacer Alfheim y a los elfos, y es la que le da su vida a todos ellos. Pero aunque era un ser consciente no podía comunicarse con los elfos, ya que el solo hablaba la [lengua de la creación], la cual es imposible que cualquier ser que no este en la sima de la creación puede escucharla menos entenderla y hablarla. Solo hubo un elfo que más o menos lo pudo comprender aunque apenas así que no fue una sorpresa que cuando intento comunicarse hubiera malas interpretaciones. El corazón de Alfheim intento una vez comunicarse y sus palabras terminaron causando una guerra entre sus creaciones y el solo dijo " _Soy la luz de Ljusalfheim, corazón de Alfheim. La que reconoce como los verdaderos gobernante de mi creación a todos los elfos_ " pero sus palabras fueron mal escuchadas y el elfo que la escucho intento darle sentido y de eso resulto en " _Soy... corazón... de Alfheim... quien... solo... ser... por el verdadero gobernante... de mi creación... elfos_ " (Estos elfos que usan el traductor de Google XD). Esta mensaje mal terminado en la profecía de "Que solo en verdadero gobernante de Alfheim puede portar el Corazón de Alfheim" y que los elfos tiene que ser su custodio hasta que el o ella aparezca.

El primer intento de comunicación con su creaciones fue tan mala, que decidió no volverlo a intentar pero la semilla de la discordia ya estaba plantado en la mente de los elfos y junto a su silencio, que lo interpretaron como una señal de que solo volvería a hablar cuando el verdadero gobernante apareciera. Y de esa deducción termino reforzándose la profecía, la cual se volvió parte integral de su espíritu, osea cultura y pensamientos, lo cual termino por otros hechos en el inicio de la 1° Gran Guerra.

Pero volviendo a lo esencial, el [Corazón de Alfheim] en la segunda era se harto de que los elfos se pelearan por quien tenía el "verdadero derecho" de ser su "custodio" para dárselo en su momento al "verdadero gobernante" que se habían inventado. Ese hartazgo produjo que cada vez se alejara de Alfheim y de sus creaciones, lo que significa que entro en un estado de inactividad de su conciencia osea dormir, hasta que todo se calmara aunque cuando por fin despertara se arrepentiría de esa decisión.

Ya que mientras dormía, la segunda guerra elfica inició y fue de una escala aun más grande que la primera, tanto que incluso dejo marcas permanentes en la propia Alfheim, la sangre elfica mancho su mundo, sus armas hirieron la tierra misma, y el odio infecto los espíritus de Alfheim, una tierra de luz cubierta por las tinieblas del odio de unos pocos que envenenaron a todos. Cuando el poder, la religión, la política y los intereses egoísta se junta los mundos arden y son los inocentes, que son arrastrados por eso pocos, los que terminan sufriendo y pereciendo.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, la guerra continuo y esta vez no había armisticio, los dökkálfar estaban apunto de logra la victoria contra los ljósálfar, la victoria era clara pero los elfos oscuros no contaron con algo, los elfos de luz pidieron ayuda los Vanir, dioses de la naturaleza nativos de Vanaheim. Y los vanir viendo la oportunidad de tener un nuevo aliado en uno de los nueve mundos contra los Aesir, los dioses nativos de Asgard, pero para eso tenían que apoyar alguno de los bando en conflicto y debido a que a los dökkálfar no le gustaba los "no nativos de Alfheim" aunque también era el caso de los ljósálfar. Aunque estos últimos se encontraban al borde de la derrota y su desesperación ante ella, los hizo más flexibles para recibir la "ayuda" de los Vanir.

Ante esta situación el [Wang] (rey) de los ljósálfar permitió el ingresos de las fuerzas Vanir del actual rey de Vanaheim, Njörðr, diosde la tierra fértil y de la costa marina, las cuales estaban lideradas por su hijo, Freyr, el heredero al trono de los Vanir. El cual se volvió el Vanir más querido para los ljósálfar ya que con su llegada, junto con sus tropas, la marea de la segunda guerra elfica cambio a favor de los elfos de luz y en una aplastante derrota para los Dökkálfar, los cuales fueron expulsados de Alfheim. Aunque ante de su derrota los Dökkálfar pidieron apoyo a los Aesir, los cuales deseaban también tener a un gobierno amigo en Alfheim, aunque sus fuerzas llegaron demasiado tardes, ya que la victoria ljósálfar-Vanir fue inevitable y brutal.

Debido a la derrota total, los Dökkálfar se vieron obligados a refugiar primero en Asgard, ya que eran "aliados" de los Aesir bueno hasta que ellos quisieron esclavizarlos para que lucharan contra los Vanir y aunque los elfos oscuros los odiaban, no querían perder los último que tenían, su libertad. Es por eso que se marcharon a Svartálfaheim, el hogar de los enanos, los cuales recibieron a los elfos oscuros con los brazos abiertos, ya que los enanos reconocían a los Dökkálfar como grandes artesanos y herreros junto a su gran creativos en sus obras, algo que en la cultura enana era muy apreciado. Y así los elfos oscuros se establecieron en Svartálfaheim y la mayoría de ellos se establecieron, vivieron y prosperaron en ella junto a los enanos, aunque nunca olvidaron su historia ni su tierra madre y nunca dejaron de odiar a los ljósálfar. Y se aseguraron de que su historia nunca fueran olvidadas por las nuevas generaciones escribiendo los [Manuscritos de los Dökkálfar]. Los cuales son grandes obras literaria que contiene la historia, la cultura, las tradiciones, leyes, profecías, pensamientos y filosofías de los Dökkálfar, los cuales se volvieron rápidamente en libros sagrados que guían la vida todos los elfos oscuros, los cuales pasaron a ser llamados Svartalfar, debido a que ahora vivían en Svartálfaheim aunque los elfos oscuros siempre se reconocerán como Dökkálfar y juraran que algún día volverían a Alfheim.

Pero mientras los Dökkálfar o Svartalfar, para los nueve mundos, se adaptaban a su nueva situación en Svartálfaheim, los ljósálfar se habían apoderaron de la totalidad Alfheim y con el apoyo de los Vanir, el Wang de los elfos luminosos se proclamo como "rey suprema los ljósálfar" y se formo un nuevo título para su nueva posición, el [huángdì] o emperador amarillo. La cual es la combinación de dos antiguos títulos elficos, [huang] (rey dios) y [di] (rey sabio), los cuales fueron unificados y re significado para su nueva poción y con eso inicio el [Imperio de Alfheim] el cual es un fiel aliado de los Vanir.

Con la conformación de un régimen unifica en Alfheim, el primer huángdì formalizo un nuevo modelo social-político-cultual para que rigiera la vida de todo los ljósálfar, el cual fue conocimo como [Legalismo], el cual inicio como una escuela filosófica fundado por el que sería el quien sería el primer [Gran Mandarín], osea una especie de primer ministro, jefe de gabinete o mano derecha. El Gran Mandarín impuso su filosofía, el Legalismo, a toda la sociedad elfica, el cual fue un sistema político meritocracia, ya que todos los funcionarios del estado o mandarines eran elegidos por [exámenes], los cuales eran largas y duras pruebas para elegir al mejor funcionario para cada puesto, sea civil, imperial o militar. Este sistema buscaba primero que todo dar más poder al huángdì, ya que al ser un modelo de merito se desasían del poder de las antiguas casas elficas, las cuales hasta entonces habían monopolizado el poder político para ella. Eso era algo que el primer emperador sabía que podría ser peligroso para su permanencia en el trono de Alfheim, ya que ellos también codiciarían el trono para sus propias casas, y eso era algo que el huángdì no permitiría, por eso destruyo el sistema de [derecho por linaje] por uno de merito. Eso también significa que los funcionarios era totalmente capases y eficientes, ya que su posición era sostenida por sus méritos no por su linaje,lo cual hizo que el estado imperial fuera eficiente y prospero, ya que la competencia entre mandarines hizo salir lo mejor de ellos. El único inconveniente que apareció de ese sistema fue el individualismo, lo cual volvió a la corte imperial un nido de intrigas, conspiraciones y de oportunistas, los cuales solo pensaban en sus propios intereses sobre todo lo demás.

El Legalismo como sistema jurídico, reforzó la división en las grandes familias o casas y los demás ljósálfar, ya que reafirmo los derechos de los primeros y limito a los derechos de los demás, sus leyes son draconianas, lo que significa que era extremadamente exactas y cualquier transgresión a ella, significaba siempre la muerte. Esto es así, ya que el primer emperador quería tener un control regido de su sociedad, junto a que quería ganar el visto bueno de las antiguas casa dándoles más privilegios para que no se opusieran a su perdida de poder político.

Y como sistema social-cultural, su base son valores rígidos y fuertemente ligada a las tradiciones, lo que vuelve a la sociedad elfica muy sumisa al poder estatal, ya que el estado era la suprema autoridad y el respeto absoluto a la autoridad era parte de esos valores. Para los ljósálfar civiles no existe el individuo solo el estado, no existe los derechos solo obligaciones y no existe la disidencia solo las valora tradicionales preestablecidos por sus ancestros. Se podría decir sin duda que la sociedad civil de los ljósálfar, viven permanentemente en un estado de excepción permanente que a sido naturalizado por la sociedad. Lo cual afianza el poder estatal sobre todo el pueblo negándoles cualquier tipo de derecho político, civil, comercial, individual, ect con la escusa de que solo los mandarines saben que es lo mejor para ellos y solo el emperador puede garantizar su bienestar. Aunque un contexto muy oscuro para los civiles, ellos no les importa ya que su calidad de vida mejoro, lo cual junto a su tradicionalismo hizo que no hubiera quejas por este sistema tan injusto pero que les daba bienestar material, lo cual para el el estado lo a denominado [legalismo social] o [Contrato social]. Este modelo social se puede resumir en unas solo oración " _la delegación de todas las responsabilidades civiles a cambio de bienestar y seguridad"_ o más vulgarmente " _tu no pienses, solo trabaja y come mientras que yo te garantizo que vivas bien, en paz y sin preocupaciones a cambio de tu silencio ante la injusticia disfrazada de ley_ ".

Este fue el modelo civilizatório que se estableció en Alfheim y que los ljósálfar vivían, era representado por el huángdì que era visto como el representante de la suprema armonio de Alfheim y guardián legitimo del [Corazón de Alfheim]. Hablando del corazón, el se termino despertando después del establecimiento del Imperio y se horrorizo al no poder sentir a los Dökkálfar, su despertar por casualidad coincidió con la coronación del huángdì, lo cual fue visto por losljósálfar como una señal inequívoca de que el primer huángdi era el "verdadero gobernante de Alfheim", algo que fortaleció el poder del primer emperador como a su sistema.

Aunque había un pequeño problema con el sistema, el cual era que con el tiempo se volvió muy dependiente del primer huángdi, ya que sin el no podía existir la armonía y sin la armonía no existía el estado aunque en no fue visto como un problema en su momento tendía sus consecuencia a futuro y no ayudo a que el primer huángdi duro mucho pero que mucho tiempo, más exactamente unas diez mil generaciones elficas, las cuales eran contadas por cada cinco mil años (5.000) osea una generación son cinco mil años, eso le da como tiempo de regencia unos cincuenta millones años (50.000.000). Lo que significa que el peso del huángdi era inmensa sobre su civilización, la cual lo nombro como el [Emperador de las Diez Mil Generaciones] y aunque era un elfo ancestral, no murió por causas naturales sino por un atentado por parte de las demonias de Muspelheim, las cuales buscaban represalias contra los ljósálfar por apoyar la invasión de Vanaheim (Vanir) liderada por Freyja, hija del rey de los Vanir, a su mundo.

Su muerte fue una gran tragedia para los ljósálfar, los cuales habían perdido a su "rey supremo" que había gobernado por tantas generaciones que su parecencia era parte de la esencia de los ljósálfar. Su desaparición tan abrupta provoco una gran crisis dentro de Alfheim, ya que al no dejar un sucesor legitimo había miles de pretendientes, tanto de la familia imperial como de las antiguas familias y mandarines, que codiciaban el trono para ellos. Esto provoco un periodo de inestabilidad política, que fue marcada por los asesinatos políticos como golpes de estados, en eses periodo hubo muchos huángdi, que duraron todos poco tiempo ya que eran asesinados o derrocados de su posición. Esta crisis provoco un descuido total, por parte de las grandes casas como mandarines, de las necesidades de los ljósálfar civiles, los cuales empezaron a sufrir la verdadera cara de su sistema al perder paulatinamente su bienestar, eso causo que la crisis política se convirtiera en una crisis social, lo cual en conjunto puso fin al Legalismo y provoco una guerra civil.

Esa situación alarmo mucho a los Vanir que contemplaban como horror como uno de sus aliados ancestrales se sumergía en un mar de sangre y anarquía, lo que significaría que perderían un impotente amigo contra los Aesir y eso era algo que no podían dejar que pasara. Aunque no hicieron nada al principio, esperando que algún ljósálfar se erigiera como nuevo huángdi y pudiera restaurar el orden o armonía para los elfos luminosos, algo que no sucedió ni de cerca ya que su crisis solo empeoro y se volvió aun más grande. La situación fue tan grave que los Vanir no vieron otra opción más que intervenir y restaurar ellos mismo la armonía entre los ljósálfar, incluso si eso significara una ocupación militar de Alfheim y para esa campaña fue Freyr el que fue elegido para su realización, ya que tenía una buena imagen entre los ljósálfar por su ayudo contra los Svartalfar, sus enemigos ancestrales.

Así fue inicio la invasión de Vanaheim a Alfheim para restaurar el orden o armonía en un mundo "amigo" y en términos militares-estatal fue un enorme éxito, ya que pronto pudieron ocupar y establecer el orden en la totalidad de Alfheim, pero el problema fue la cuestión social. Ya que esta crisis había destruido el orden social establecido, el status quo, lo que genero una sociedad totalmente dividida entre si y con heridas que no sanarían fácilmente, junto a que algos nuevos sectores la sociedad, producidos por la crisis, vieron con malos ojos la intervención de los Vanir en los asuntos internos de los ljósálfar aunque por el momento solo eran quejas silenciosas, solo palabras nada más que a meritara preocupación.

La situación en Alfheim era realmente delicada y los Vanir no la entendían del toda, ya que ellos nunca vivieron algo como lo que le paso a los ljósálfar, que es que todo una forma de vida, de pensar junto a su sistema de valores como de gobierno colapsara tan repentinamente, eran demasiadas incertidumbres, miedos y odios generado por ver como lo que hasta entonce era "natural" desaparecía en tan poco tiempo. Ese desconocimiento hizo que las acciones de los Vanir no fueran correctas para tratar con la situación de los ljósálfar, la primera de ella fue intentar restaurar la vieja forma de gobierno de los elfos luminosos, lo cual causar mucho malestar en sectores de la población ya que veían a esto como algo que un extranjero les quería imponer y no como algo propio, eso significa que ya no sentían como suyo ese sistema. Lo que tradujo en huángdis débiles que dependían cada vez más de las fuerzas armadas como de los Vanir para ostentar el trono, ya que perdían credibilidad ante su pueblo, lo cual representa la descomposición de la estructura social y su incapacidad para renovarse.

Eso es entendible, ya que los sectores que los Vanir apoyara para hacer gobiernos eran de la parte más conservadora de las grandes casas elficas, las cuales deseaban restaurar el Legalismo aunque sin la parte de perder su poder político, eso se tradujo que el título de [Mandarin] pasara de ser sinónimo de funcionario estatal a ser de un alto noble, lo cual termino definitivamente con el sistema meritocrático y se volviera un sistema de linaje. Este hecho provoco el colapso del Legalismo social, porque el nuevo sistema de organización estatal cada vez más solo beneficiaba a las grandes familias, lo que se reflejo en la perdida de bienestar de la población en general pues esos recurso era acaparados por la nueva cúpula de Mandarines/nobles que solo pensaban en sus intereses personales y nunca más haya eso.

Esa época fue conocido como la etapa de los [Huángdis Rojos], rojo porque fue un tiempo en que por primera vez en la historia de los ljósálfar hubo levantamientos civiles en contra del régimen, lo cual siempre era cruelmente reprimidos y siempre dejando muchos muertos como ejecuciones sumarias, en otra palabras el estado de Alfheim cometió a diestra y siniestra [terrorismo de estado]. Pero la miseria de las castas más bajas era tan grande, que el miedo a la muerte desaparecía y una gran ira surgía de su desesperación, ira que se volvían grandes revueltas pero como hemos dicho siempre reprimidas con extremada crueldad. Este periodo duro muchas generaciones y finalizo con un suceso que ningún ljósálfar hubiera esperado, el regreso de los Svartalfar o como sería conocido a posterior la [Rebelión de los Svartalfar], los cuales aprovecharon la debilidad de los elfos luminosos para intentar recuperar Alfheim.

Los Svartalfar después de establecerse en Svartálfaheim y escribir sus manuscritos, vivieron pacíficamente por muchas generaciones pero hubo cambios notables en ellos, ya que los Dökkálfar originales eran como los ljósálfar, osea con la piel y pelo blanco, solo que ellos no tenían luz en su piel como los elfos luminosos. Es por eso que los llamaban elfos oscuros, pues su piel no desprendía ese brillo blanco como los ljósálfar, los cuales eran llamados elfos luminosos o elfos de luz por ese rasgo que los caracterizaba pero volviendo al tema.

Los Dökkálfar, ahora Svartalfar, que antes eran prácticamente iguales a los ljósálfar, gracias a las innumerables generaciones que nacieron en Svartálfaheim experimentaron cambios biológicos en ellos, uno de ellos es que aparecieron diferentes tonos de piel desde piel morena hasta piel negra junto a muchas variedades más, aunque eso fue el más pequeños ya que también hubo cambios más drásticos, como por el ejemplo la aparición de una raza totalmente nueva de elfo oscuros, los cuales fueron conocidos como [Svartalfar Primordiales] (2). El nombre se genero de que ellos fueron la primera raza de los Svartalfar, totalmente autóctona y adaptada para vivir en Svartálfaheim junto a que era completamente diferente a sus razas hermanas de los Dökkálfar.

Esta nueva clase de elfos oscuros se semejaban mucho a las [Hadas] una especie autóctona de Vanaheim, ya que estos elfos poseen características insectoidas como alas de insecto, partes de su piel acorazada, entre otras cosas pero su fisionomía base todavía seguía siendo Dökkálfar. La aparición de esta variante tan radicalmente diferente pese a lo que podían creer no causo divisiones internas o racismo entre ellos, no todo lo contrario aceptaron toda esta nueva diversidad ya que para ellos solo existía una sola identidad, la Dökkálfar y a pesar de estas nuevas razas dentro de ella todos seguían considerándose de la misma identidad.

Los Svartalfar se sentían unidos por su identidad como Dökkálfar aunque de la versión original de ellos quedaran pocos ejemplares, la desaparición de los rasgos originales de los primeros elfos oscuros fue por el nuevo abitad en que ellos vivían y coexistían con los enanos. Esto es porque en Svartálfaheim, la superficie de este mundo es asolado por huracanados vientos todo el tiempo, lo que provoca que el único lugar en donde se pueda vivir sea bajo tierra, mejor explicado en las grandes cavernas de Svartálfaheim. Esa es la razón por la que los enanos vivien bajo suelo y porque los Svartalfars tuvieron que aprendieron a vivir también en el subsuelo, eso implico que se tuvieran que adaptar a los diferentes habientes que existían en las sin fin redes de cavernas de Svartálfaheim y de hay vienen los nuevos rasgos en ellos. Los cuales, para algunas poblaciones fueron más drásticos, como por los Svartalfars Primordiales, que son la evolución máxima para la vida en las profundidades de Svartálfaheim.

También hubo cambios en su forma de construir sus ciudades, en Alfheim tanto los Dökkálfar como los ljósálfar construían sus viviendas a partir de la naturaleza viva, osea arboles edificios o estructuras formadas por algún tipo de planta que siempre estaba vivas. Eso es algo que los Svartalfar conservaron aunque tuvieron que adaptarse a la nueva flora autóctona de Svartálfaheim. La cual fue una planta sensible llamada [Raíces Negras] (Los que jugaron God of War 2018, son esas plantas-puzzles que cubrían el Templo de Freyr), las cuales con un determinados estímulos mágicos se podía controlar para que tomara la forma deseada en el momento o para que programara su forma de crecimiento. Y hablando de ellas, los Svartalfar primordiales tenían naturalmente una relación simbiótica con ellas junto a una maestría casi natural para su control.

Todos ellos coexistieron pacíficamente con los enanos incluso más ya que se ayudaban mutuamente en las obras fabricadas en las famosas [Forjas de Svartálfaheim], que eran las cámaras donde se hallaba el magma y donde los enanos construyeron sus ciudades-fabricas-forjas. Los Svartalfar junto a los enanos prosperaron y por algunas generaciones se olvidaron de Alfheim y de losljósálfar, aunque dentro de sus manuscrito nunca fue borrado pero en sus mente dejaba de ser algo de interés y más sabiendo que existía el [Emperador de las Diez Mil Generaciones], el cual si veía algún Svartalfar en Alfheim los exterminaba.

Eso, junto a su mala relación con los Vanir y Aesir, genero que cada vez más, los Svartalfar, se aislaran más de los restante ocho mundo siendo su única conexión a los demás mundos su relación con los enanos, que aunque eran muy usados sus talentos en la construcción de artefactos magnifica, nunca les interesaba saber lo que estaba pasando en los demás mundo. Es por eso que la noticia de la muerte del [Emperador Amarillos] les llego a los Svartalfar cuando ya estaba muy avanzada la época de los [Emperadores Rojos] en Alfheim y aunque se enteraron muy tarde de la noticia su reacción al saberla fue inmediata.

Inmediatamente las dos familias más grandes y antiguas de los Dökkálfar, los Sirfalar y los Fiora, iniciaran a organizar a todos las razas de los Svartalfar para iniciar los preparativos para volver a Alfheim, su tierra madre, e intentar derrotar definitivamente a los ljósálfar para así recuperar su legitimo derecho a ser los protectores del [Corazón de Alfheim] y a gobernar sobre toda Alfheim.

La que fue elegida, las todas las grandes familias, para dirigir esta invasión o [guerra santa] para ellos, fue la matriarca de la honorable familia de los Sirfalar, Lina Siridil Sirfalar (3), la cual debajo de ella estaba la matriarca de la honorable familia de los Bella Fiora, como segunda al mando. Eso es otra característica social de los Svartalfar, su sociedad es matriarcal y matrilineal osea que las posiciones como herencia pasan de madre a hijas como también los apellidos. Lo cual contrasta con los ljósálfar que tienen un sistema más patriarcal y un sistema hereditario patrilineal, por eso en Alfheim hasta la fecha nunca existió una emperatriz que ostentara el poder por parte de los elfos luminosos.

Así es como inicio la invasión de los Svartalfar o la rebelión de losSvartalfar o la primera rebelión de los elfos, para los historiadores nazarickianos, la cual tomo de total sorpresa a los ljósálfar, las cuales a pesar de que dejaron sus diferencias y divisiones aun lado para enfrentarlos rápidamente fueron puestos a las cuerdas por los elfos oscuros. Los cuales nuevamente estaban apunto de derrotar definitivamente a los elfos luminosos pero nuevamente los Vanir interfirieron a favor de los elfos de luz, lo que significa que nuevamente Freyr volviera por tercera vez a Alfheim aunque esta vez con una diferencia.

La cual es que ahora Freyr es el [Rey de Vanaheim], porque su padre Njörðr falleció tras la última guerra Vanir-Aesir en donde el termino en un duelo de reyes con su homologo Aesir, Odín, [Rey de Asgard], "Padre de Todo", el que posee el [Hlidskjalf], el trono que le permite ver sobre los nueve mundos; en donde fue herido fatalmente por el, aunque también Odín salio muy maltrecho pero a diferencia de Njörðr pudo sobrevivir. Y siguiendo la tradición Vanir, tras la muerte de su rey, se suspendió la guerra y los habitantes de Vanaheim lloraron su partido para luego coronar como nuevo rey a su hijo-heredero, Freyr.

El cual como primer acto, fuera de su mundo, el nuevo rey de los Vanir partió a Alfheim a apoyar a los ljósálfar contra la invasión de los Svartalfar, lo cual terminaron siendo derrotados nuevamente por el ysus fuerzas junto con los elfos luminosos. Lo que causo que los ljósálfar nombraran a Freyr nuevo huángdì de Alfheim, lo cual acepto con gusto causando que Alfheim se volviera parte del ahora [Imperio de Vanaheim] el cual con el liderazgo del Freyr se perfilaba como el rival que le disputaba al [Imperio de Asgard], la supremacía en los nueve mundo principales de Yggdrasil.

Pero mientras eso pasaba, los Svartalfar fueron brutalmente expulsados de Alfheim y luego perseguidos por las fuerzas Vanir, lo que causo que gran parte de ellos hullera a los mundos secundarios en donde terminaron perdiéndose, pues en su desenfrenada huida se adentraron mucho en los mundos secundarios tanto que ya no supieron como volver a los nueve mundos principales. Eso causo que ahora buscaran frenéticamente la forma de volver aunque solamente causo que se dispersaran cada vez más y con el paso del tiempo se rindieran en su búsqueda. Lo que se asentaran en muchos mundo, lo que causo que finalmente con el tiempo se olvidaran de sus orígenes, esta es también la razón por la cual existen los elfos en muchos mundos. Eso significa que todos los elfos de todos los mundos, sean elfos blancos, "elfos oscuros", elfos de la noche, elfos de sangre y un sin fin de otros nombres sean realmente desentiendes directos de esosSvartalfar perdidos entre los mundos.

Mientras esa tragedia pasaba, los pocos Svartalfar restantes que permanecían en los [nuevos mundos] se tuvieran que ocultar mientras que lentamente se reorganizaban aunque los ánimos entre ellos no era nada buena, las disputas y debates entre ellos no dejaban de surgir. Todos cuestionando o culpando a los Sirfalar de su derrota y la desaparición de los Bella Fiora, aunque eso últimos realmente no desparecieron pero aparecerán más tarde y junto a una importante figura.

Pero mientras que los últimos Svartalfar se ocultaban para organizarse y prepararse para cuando surja una nueva oportunidad de poder tomar Alfheim para ellos, el nuevo [Imperio de Vanaheim] estaba en apogeo, mientras seguían en una guerra fría con el [Imperio de Asgard], formado por Asgard (capital) y Helheim. Mientras que el [Imperio de Vanaheim] estaba conformado por Vanaheim (capital), Alfheim y parte de Muspelheim conquistada por Freyja.

Mientras que los restantes mundo como Midgard, fue poblado desertores Aesir o [Caídos], que se mantuvieron neutrales, y por sus hijos los [Nephilim] y los [Primeros Humanos] o [Humanos Inmortales], que empezaban a dar sus primeros pasos de su civilización. Otro es [Niflheim], mundo de las nieblas y el terror, la cual no cuenta porque fue destruida por el [Padre de Todos los Demonios] junto al dragón Nidhogg, el cual ahora reside en el. Svartálfaheim que se ha mantenido neutral de ambos imperios y Jotunheim, el mundo de los Jotun o gigantes, que es hostil a ambos imperio aunque más al de Asgard. Eso causa que en el terreno de los nueve mundos ya no haya donde escandir su influencia, ambos imperios volvieran sus miradas a los mundos secundarios lo que genero un competencia por ver quien tenía más mundos, el primero en iniciar fue Aesir aunque fueron rápidamente seguidos por Vanir, los cuales tuvieron un política de expansión muy violenta. Ya que los mundos que ellos conquistaban era mediante prácticas brutales, pues el objetivo era la conquista rápida para seguir a conquistar el próximo mundo y así superara a los Aesir.

El problema de este enfoque, es que se estaban generando muchos enemigos pero en ese momento no importaba, ya que el poder de los Vanir eran tan fuerte que ninguno de sus enemigos podía hacer algo que verdaderamente representara una amenaza para ellos, aunque eso cambio más rápido de los que nadie hubiera predicho. Ya que se hicieron enemigos de un duo que puso en jaque mate al que entonce fue el invencible Imperio de los Vanir.

Los dos grandes hermanos, el [Rey Alado del Bombardeo] y el [Escudo Mucoso], dos título que pronto generarían terror y respeto por parte de los Vanir, y para los enemigos de ellos, símbolo de resistencia y libertad contra el imperialismo Vanir.

Todo inició cuando los Vanir intentaron invadir un nuevo mundo y su unidad de exploración fue aniquilada por sus nativos, algo trágico pero que suele pasar, por eso nadie quiere ser parte de ella. Pero la cuestión es que el que aniquilo a este grupo no se quedo en su mundo sino que vino a por los Vanir, algo que nunca antes había pasado y por eso no se lo esperaron. El resultado es que rápidamente, este nuevo enemigo, empezó a ganar terreno aunque con dificultad, ya que el enemigo conformado por varias razas de [Hombres-Pájaros], [Vampiros], [Slime Guerreros] y algunos humanos que se hacen llamar [Mitanec] pero los Vanir los llaman [La Gente Negra], por su color de piel.

Un grupo muy variado pero en comparación con los Vanir, eran un insignificante grupito que el imperio vio primero como una escaramuza menor, típica en los mundos recién o en vía de conquista, por eso la capital no le dieron mas atención. Ya que pensaron que el ejercito imperial podría encargarse de esta, según el mismo Freyr, " _incursión insignificante de bárbaros incivilizados que pronto someteremos para que sirvan a nuestro glorioso imperio_ ", su confianza era grande y estaba justificada por el poder de su imperio pero eso cambio pronto por dos hecho.

El primero de ellos fue la derrota en la [Batalla de la puerta de mundo], donde las fuerzas Vanir perdieron contra el invasor en la entrada de su mundo de origen y donde los Vanir los habían estado conteniendo como casi derrotarlos pero al final ellos terminaron siendo derrotados. De esa derrota surgió un mito entre los Vanir, el cual puede ser o no verdadero pero el alto mando lo hizo conocer a todo su ejercito, con el objetivo de motivar a sus soldados de pelear más aunque pronto se volvió contrapuntante. Ya que según ese mito, se dice que los prisioneros Vanir de la [Batalla de la Puerto de Mundo] que se rindieron antes los invasores, terminaron siendo comidos vivos por ellos. Ese mito, que fue relatada como un hecho verídico, indigno a los soldados y los motivos a luchar sin tregua contra estos salvajes que se comieron a sus hermanos y hermanas, y que no se le pasaran por la cabeza rendirse pues terminarían siendo comidos vivos.

Pero volviendo al tema, el segundo hecho, los invasores fueron vistos por los nativos de los mundos conquistados fueron vistos como héroes y la noticia de sus supuesto salvajismo, no genero simpatía por parte de ellos a los Vanir. Su odio a ellos era tan grande, que no solo no les importo estas historias sino que también la miraban como si fuera una gran hazaña " _Los dioses_ (Vanir) _derrotados por mortales y devorados como si fueran simple ganado_ ". Esto causo que la popularidad de estos invasores fuera creciendo y que muchas especies, razas como pueblos se sumaran a sus filas en su lucha contra los Vanir.

Las figuras del [Gran Rey Alado del Bombardeo] y el [Escudo Mucoso] se había vuelto iconos de la lucha por la libertad para los enemigos y oprimidos de los Vanir, su paso triunfal parecía imparable. Ya que habían derrotado a cinco generales imperiales Vanir, lo que obligo a Freyja a asumir el mando de esta guerra, aunque solo logrando frenar un poco su avance pero igual las filas de los dos hermanos crecían cada día más y lo peor, sus enemigos jurados,las demonias de Muspelheim se habían sumado también. Ella vio alarmante esta situación y recomendó a su hermano, Freyr, que buscara la paz con los dos hermanos ante que la fuerza de la unión de tantos de sus enemigos se volviera imparable, pero el rey de los Vanir no le hizo caso y se puso el mismo al frente de su ejercito. El resultado fue su muerte a manos de el [Rey Alado del Bombardeo] y casi la destrucción total del ejercito Vanir, tras esos el imperio de Vanaheim se tambaleaba.

El terror de los Vanir por la llegado de los dos hermanos se convirtió en una locura generalizada, pero misteriosamente ambos hermanos como sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, lo que permitió a Freyja calmar la situación. Freyja asumió como [Reina de Vanaheim] y de su imperio debilitada y al borde del colapso, es por eso que se vio obligada para salvar el poco imperio que le quedaba casarse con Odín, en un matrimonio político que unificarían ambos imperios, es así como nació el Reino Aesir-Vanir o el [Imperio Asgardiano], para sus enemigos.

Pero eso acción se gano el disgusto de losljósálfar, que no querían saber nada con los Aesir pero a pesar de su negativa esta unión se fundo, esto causo que las grande casa como los nuevos clanes, nacido de la baja nobleza como de la gente común que había ganado importancia en la época del Imperio de Vanaheim o como ellos lo llamaron la [Era de Freyr]; se empezaran a alejaran cada vez más de los Vanir y que algunos de ello desearan su independencia, incluso comenzaron diálogos secretos con los Svartalfar, que se habían ocultado en las profundidades de Alfheim. Aunque solo eran los primeros paso y ninguno de ellos creía verdaderamente que pudieran ganarles a los Vanir y mucho menos a los Aesir, pero igual seguían en estos dialogo en espera de una oportunidad, la cual para sorpresa de ellos, apareció.

La aparición de la [Alianza de Nazarick] cambio las reglas del juego en los nueve mundo, una alianza nacido de todos los enemigos de Aesir y Vanir había surgido, compuesta por Helheim (cabeza de la alianza), Svartálfaheim y Jotunheim junto a muchas especies, razas y pueblos distintos pero unidos por el dolor como por el odio hacia el Imperio Asgardiano.

Y para sorpresa de Alfheim, había Svartalfar y ljósálfar en ella y los más sorprendidos fueron las razas Svartalfar, ya que dentro de la alianza se encontraba la honorable familia de los Bella Fiora, los cuales habían establecido una relación cercana con alguien que era bien conocido por los Vanir, el Escudo Mucoso, Bukubukuchagama. La cual para sorpresa de ellos, se había vuelto la matriarca de los Bella Fiora, incorporando el apellido de esta gran casa Svartalfar a su nombre. Pero ¿Cómo sucedió esto sin el conocimiento de nadie incluso de los propios Svartalfar?.

Para contarlo, tenemos que retroceder en el tiempo y volver a la huida de los Svartalfar tras su derrota total en Alfheim, más específicamente en uno de esos grupo que escarparon y se perdieron entre los mundo, en donde se encontraban la familia Bella Fiora. Y que por eso eran perseguidos por los Vanir, los cuales casi los exterminaron de no ser por el fortuito encuentro con las recién llegadas fuerzas de los dos hermanos y que para su fortuna, la hermana mayor, los resguardara del peligro. Así es como se inició en toda la travesía de los dos hermanos en su guerra contra los Vanir, a encontrar a diversos grupos de Svartalfar que se encontraban sin rumbo que al ver a las Bella Fiora con los hermanos, se sumaron inmediatamente.

Aunque ahora, las Bella Fiora no gobernaban ya que su familia estaba al servicio de su salvadora, el Escudo Mucoso, la cual empezó a juntar activamente a más razas de los elfos oscuros junto a otros especies, para que la sirvieran. Cuando finalizo la [Guerra contra el Vanir] con la muerte de su rey, ambos hermanos no sabían si volver a su mundo (Peroroncino) o ir a Vanaheim (Bukubukuchagama) pero antes de que pudieron decidirse, recibieron una invitación para unirse a un grupo desconocido, que se así llamar [Nine's Own Goal]. Ellos, con algunas dudas, iniciaron un lazo de comunicación con este grupo para luego de un tiempo se incorporada definitivamente a este grupo.

A partir de ese momento, los Svartalfar se volvieron parte este grupo, el cual pronto se adueño de Helheim, el mundo de los muertos, donde el grupo se cambio de nombre, Ainz Ooal Gown, y estableció su sede permanente en una estructura llamada [La Gran Tumba de Nazarick], que se hallaba en medio del [Pantano de Grenbera] donde habitaban los Tuveg, una especie autóctona de Helheim, que rápidamente se volvieron leales a la Alianza de Nazarick más específicamente a Bukubukuchagama, la cual junto a su hermano menor se habían convertido en entidades que son llamadas [Seres Supremos].

Los Svartalfar y los Tuveg se volvieron especies con mucha relación entre si, ya superando la relación de servir a la misma ama, ambas especies tenían ahora una relación de mutuo beneficio, también tenía excelente relaciones con todas las especies parte de las fuerzas de los dos grandes hermanos. Pero había un problema, los elfos oscuros no le gustaba mucho el clima de Helheim, es por eso que uno de los 41, Blue Planet, a petición de su ama, les prestara su creación para que los Svartalfar vivieran y esa creación era el sexto piso de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, que era un recreación de todo lo que le gustaba a ese ser supremo y que también le gustaba a los Svartalfar, aunque algunos como los Svartalfar Primordiales les gustaba más el cuarto piso, ya que se asemejaba mucho al ambiente del subsuelo de Svartálfaheim. Pero después de eso, todos vivieron muy felices en su nuevo hogar y con el transcurso del tiempo, los miembros de la llamada [Horda de los Dos Grandes Hermanos], se fundaron una ciudad al suroeste de La Gran Tumba de Nazarick, que en el futuro, con la fundación del Gran Santuario, se convertiría en el mega-rascacielos conocido [El Gran Nido de Peroroncino], donde reciden actualmente todas las especies que fueron parte de la horda.

Pero volviendo a donde íbamos, con la aparición del [Imperio Asgardiano] o [Reino Aesir-Vanir], una nueva población empezó a llegar, los ljósálfar, que eran opositores al nuevo régimen que se había establecido en su mundo tras la fundación del Imperio Asgardiano, que es conocido como el época los [Emperadores de Luz], y que no veían posibilidades de poder oponerse por si solo, por eso se dirigieron a a la [Alianza de Nazarick] para ver si hay podían cambiar esa situación.

Fue una gran sorpresa tanto para ellos como para los elfos oscuros que estuvieran presentes en esta nueva alianza pero gracias a la intervención de Bukubukuchagama, que impidió que se mataran entre ellos, pudieron tolerarse mientras cohabitaban el sexto piso aunque con tensión pero igual coexistían sin casi ningún problema, lo cual es sorprendente pues desde la primera era de Alfheim tanto Svartalfar como ljósálfar nunca habían vividos juntos y menos en un espacio pequeño, que les obligaba a interactuar diariamente entre ellos. Esto hizo que con el tiempo la tolerancia se convirtiera en aceptación y que estas dos facciones históricamente antagónica convivieran en armonía, algo que todos los elfos agradecían a su ama por eso, ya que ella siempre insistió para que se llevaran bien, pues como ella dijo " _No tengo tiempo para ser niñera de unos bebes de miles de años, para eso tengo a mi hermano_ ".

Aunque sin ninguna delicadas con sus palabras, hicieron que por primera vez en la historia de los elfos, ambas ramas estuvieran viviendo en paz, con armonía y en una relación de mutuo beneficio. Lo que permitió que por primera vez tanto Svartalfar como ljósálfar trabajaran juntos y que prosperaran juntos, como hubiera querido el [Corazón de Alfheim], y después de cinco generaciones, los ahora llamado elfos nazarickianos o los elfos de Bukubukuchagama, finalmente salieron a la luz de los nueve mundos. Pero antes de esos, la honorable familia Bella Fiora, por varias razones, pidieron que que su ama también se volviera su matriarca, lo cual ella acepto y a partir de ese momento el apellido Bella Fiora se volvió parte del nombre de su ama, mientras que ella se volvió la "madre" de toda su familia. Bukubukuchagama al volverse parte de la familia Bella Fiora, empezó a ser llamada "madre" por las primeras generaciones y la segunda la llamo "abuela", algo que no le dio nada de gracia ya que la hacía sentir vieja y por eso se nombra como [Madre] para todas las generaciones de Bella Fiora.

Pero volviendo a Alfheim, los Svartalfar que ahora liderados por Liuna Zarda Sirfalar (4), hija de Lina Diridial Sirfalar junto a algunos sectores ljósálfar iniciaron la [Guerra Civil de Alfheim] o [La Segunda Rebelión de los Elfos], que al ver el surgimiento de Nazarick pensaron que el Imperio Asgardiano se había debilitado y que el momento justo para iniciar una revolución para independizarse finalmente del imperio.

Lo cual fue alentado por sus existo iniciales en la guerra tanto en lo militar como el lo social, ya que los civiles ljósálfar se sumaron a la rebelión formando las [Milicias Civiles], que combatieron junto al conocido [Ejercito Revolucionario] de Liuna y dentro de las lineas enemigas aparecieron la [Guerrillas Elficas], que se encargaban de las operaciones de sabotaje dentro de las lineas enemigas. Eso hizo que el régimen de los [Emperadores de Luz] junto a ejercito empezara a colapsar y a punto de ser derrotados definitivamente pero como en anteriores situaciones, nuevamente los Vanir vinieron a apoyar a su régimen amigo.

Los Vanir enviaron a sus unidades élite para sofocar esta rebelión elfica, las [Valquirias] y sus nueve comandantes o [Reinas Valquirias] pero incluso con ellas, solo pudieron frenar el avance del ejercito independentista. Aunque sin embarga pudieron estabilizar el gobierno del Emperador de Luz, Thranduil, o como la historia lo conocería [El Último Emperador de Luz], el cual ante de su llegado estaba apunto de colapsar por sus intrigas internas y lucha de poder dentro de su gobierno como por las grandes casas ljósálfar, algo que la valquirias suprimieron.

Mientras que eso pasaba, dentro del ejercito revolucionario se estaban empezando a preocupar, ya que aunque controlaban ya el 56 % de la totalidad de Alfheim, el restante 44 % no cedía y con la ayuda de las valquirias, el curso de la guerra podría cambiar. Eso era algo que sabía muy bien Liuna, ya que eso le paso a su madre, es por eso que decidió pedir ayudo a los únicos que podrían dársela, la Alianza de Nazarick, y la alianza no solo respondió sino que dieron más de lo que el ejercito independentista pidió. Ya que Liuna pidió solo algunas tropas de refuerzos para ver si más tarde podía hacer que Nazarick se implicara más en el conflicto, pero en vez de eso recibieron dos ejercitos nazarickianos completo liderado por Bukubukuchagama y Peroroncino, lo dejo en shock al ejercito revolucionario.

No solo por la cantidad de "refuerzo" que recibieron sino por quienes los encabezara, ya que estas figuras son muy temidas por los Vanir además de que ellos era parte fundamental del liderazgo de la Alianza de Nazarick, era como si el Imperio Asgardiano hubiera enviado a Frayja o Thor a apoyar al régimen del Emperador de Luz. Además sus fuerzas de que sus fuerzas eran muy variadas, ya que por parte de Bukubukuchagama, ella lideraba un ejercito completo compuesto por svartalfar y ljósálfar, los que formaban el [Ejercito de los Descendiente], porque estaban formados por los elfos nacido en Nazarick y con un subdivisión llamada [Ejercito de los Exiliados] porque estaba formado por exiliados ljósálfar, los cuales fueron los primeros en entrar en combate. Esta era el primer ejercito el cual era apoyado por Peroroncino y el [Ejercito de los Voluntarios], ya que este ejercito se inició con algunos voluntario que querían apoyar la lucha de Alfheim y que con la llamada de Peroroncino, esos poco se volvieron un ejercito. El segundo ejercito estaba formado principalmente por [Hombres-Pájaro] junto a su unidad de élite, las [Guardia Real Alada de Helheim] o [Alas Oscuras]; y vampiros, todos descendiente de los vampiros de la horda original de los dos hermanos, aunque era mayoritarios los hombres-pájaros.

Su llegado inicio con la [Batalla de los Exiliados] porque fue la primera batalla en que el ejercito de los exiliados fue parte y donde su comandante, Juxia Virritila Auraliza (5), se gano un gran renombre por su victoria total contra las fuerzas leales al emperador de luz y algunas valquirias, conquistando una gran franja de territorio enemigo. Luego de esa lucha, llegaron el gran grueso del primer ejercito junto al segundo ejercito, el cual se volvió rápidamente en una fuerza de apoyo para todos los frente, ganándose un gran respeto y admiración por los soldados del ejercito revolucionario.

Así es como inició [La Revolución de Alfheim], que duro un largo periodo de tiempo aunque con la derrota de las reinas valquirias por parte de Peroroncino y la muerte del último emperador de Luz junto a las grandes casas por parte de Bukubukuchagama, la victoria fue del ejercito revolucionarios. Lo cuales rápidamente proclamo la independencia y fundaron la [Confederación elficas de Alfheim] la cual fue gobernada por el [Consejo Revolucionario], una gran asamblea que representaba a los Svartalfar y ljósálfar por igual junto a sus diferentes familias, clanes y facciones. Esta nueva forma de gobierno tenía como objetivo de reconciliar a ambas ramas y construir una nueva Alfheim, donde tanto elfos luminosos como elfos oscuros pudieran vivir en armonía. Para eso esta gobierno era dirigido por dos personas. Liuna Zarda Sirfalar, por parte de los Svartalfar, y Cele Alquira Xuana-Burnaria (6), ex general del ejercito revolucionario y representante de los ljósálfar aunque también Bukubukuchagama era parte, ya que era la matriarca de las Bella Fiora, pero ella se encontraban en ese momento en Nazarick por eso dejo a los gemelos [Luxal Bella Fiora y Alme Bello Fiora] (7) como sus representantes ante el consejo revolucionario.

Ellos eran vistos por el consejo revolucionario como representantes también del único modelo en donde tanto svartalfar como ljósálfar han aprendido a vivir y prosperar juntos, así que su peso como influencia en la Confederación era grande, ya que eran el modelo a seguir. Con esa influencia, los gemelos, lograron que la confederación se incorporados como miembro de la [Alianza de Nazarick], la cual paso a ser llamada [La Gran Alianza de Nazarick], junto a todo un paquete de políticas, reformas y cambios culturales, que según ellos, podrían hacer posible una relación armoniosa entre ambas ramas elficas duradera, aunque a futuro se demostró que querían más que eso.

Una de esas reformas, fue la incorporación del derecho a la igualdad civil para todos, todas y todes los ciudadanos de la confederación, lo que permitiría que tanto svartalfar como ljósálfar iniciaran el camino a la verdadera igualdad, lo cual fue muy bien visto por los elfos oscuros aunque no fue el caso para los elfos luminosos. Que aunque su representante en el dúo gobierno lo apoyaba, un gran sector de ellos no lo hacían pues esa reforma les así perder muchos de sus privilegios que tenían la nobleza ijósálfar, la cual no quería ser "igual" a su plebe y mucho menos con los svartalfar. Lo cual, junto a las demás reformas, hizo que la división entre ellos se agudizada y que este sector disconforme, se planteara deshacer la confederación y recuperar el viejo sistema, el cual ellos preferían.

Eso finalmente causo que, con el apoyo del Imperio Asgardiano, estos sectores se levantaran en armas contras estas reformas, los svartalfar y la confederación, lo cual causo el inició del fin de [El Sueño de la Confederación], que planteaba de una Alfheim fuerte, independiente y soberana, ya que solo con la intervención de Nazarick se pudo salvar. Esto hizo que ella que fuera vista, a delante de los ojos de la población, como un modelo incapaz de resolver los problemas internos, lo cual provoco su apoyo, mientras que los gemelos Bella Fiora, estaban ganando apoyo para su propio [Modelo Alternativo] ante el fracaso de la Confederación.

Este modelo hablaba también de una nueva sociedad en donde svartalfar y ljósálfar convivieran juntos pero con una diferencia, que en vez de que haya un poder dual, como proponía el consejo revolucionario, y que en cambio hubiera un poder centralizado en una sola persona, osea un nuevo huángdi pero que esta vez no fuera solo de los elfos de luz sino también para los elfos oscuros. Esta propuesta abogaba por la identidad propia de cada rama pero que estuvieran subordinadas a la autoridad de un figura mediadora de ellas, y ellos propusieron a su propia matriarca, Bukubukuchagama, como esa figura capas de mediar y unificar a todos los elfos.

Esta propuesta era respaldada por el hecho de que matriarca de los Bella Fiora se había comunicado y hecho amistad con el [Corazón de Alfheim], el cual estuvo muy contento de poder hablar con fluidez con otro ser. El le contó a Bukubukuchagama sobre el malentendido provocado por su intento de hablar con sus creaciones, lo cual también pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto ya que si se supiera podía causar más mal que bien, en la sociedad recientemente unificada de los elfos, lo cual [El Escudo Mucoso] acepto. Pero esto causo que adelante de todos los elfos, ella empezara a ser vista como la [Verdadera Gobernante de Alfheim] algo que se reforzó con el debilitamiento del régimen del consejo revolucionario como también que fue ella, quien lidero la intervención nazarickiana en apoyo la joven como moribunda confederación.

Esto, junto a la destrucción del Imperio Asgardiano, causo que finalmente la confederación se convirtiera en el [Imperio Nazarickiano de Alfheim] encabezado por Bukubukuchagama y la familia Bella Fiora, la cual logro imponerse como la familia imperial de todos los elfos. Esto le sentó muy bien a los elfos, tanto svartalfar como ljósálfar, los cuales estaban más cómodos con un modelo de corte más tradicional, autoritario y personalista como el régimen imperial ,que un régimen liberal, representativo y plural como quería el [Consejo Revolucionario] y la [Confederación].

El nacimiento de este nuevo [Imperio de Alfheim] fue el inicio de una Alfheim en donde todos los elfos vivieran juntos y en paz, y para simbolizar esta nueva era, bajo el reinado de la [Emperatriz], se fundo una nueva capital, Penkilma, que sería una ultra ciudad donde todos, absolutamente todos los elfos de Alfheim viviría, unos diez billones (.000) para se exactos junto con el palacio imperial, [Palacio Santuario de la Luz de Alfheim] donde tanto la [Emperatriz], el [Corazón de Alfheim] como la familia imperial residían.

Pero eso ya es historia vieja para los elfos, que ya han naturalizado eso en sus vidas pero sin saberlo su mundo esta por recibir un repentino como shockeante cambio, ya que esté día la capital imperial de Alfheim desaparecería de su la faz de su mundo y aparecería en un "nuevo mundo", el cual guarda muchas sorpresas para todos ellos y en especial para su [Emperatriz].

Punto de vista de Supirunutiro Zulunter de Jiortiar

Soy Supirunutiro, orgulloso miembro de la familia militar nazarickiana de los Jiortiar, de la orgullosa raza heteromórfica de los [Hombre-Pájara], soy de sexo masculino, mi plumaje es de color negro, ojos naranja y con una armadura plateada de muy buena calidad como muy bien decorada junto símbolos elficos. Estos símbolos dan a entender mi poción como capitán de uno de los escuadrones de la [Guardia Elfica Real de Alfheim], una de las alas militares más prestigiosa de Alfheim y heredera del [Ejercito de los Descendientes] de su altísimo majestad imperial. Pero eso es historia, ahora nuestro cuerpo es solamente una guardia de élite apostada en alguna de las ocho [Ciudades- Fortaleza] que forma parte de la gran muralla que rodea a la gloriosa capital imperial de Alfheim, Penkilma.

Mi escuadrón y yo estamos estacionados en la ciudad-fortaleza occidental de ellas,[Sirligüirad], es un tanto aburrido para ser sincero, ya que toda las ciudades-fortaleza están fuera de la urbe de la capital imperial y del palacio santuario, lo que significa que casi nada pase por esta ciudad aunque es bonito la tranquilidad de este lugar, en comparación con el tumulto sin fin de la urbe. Prefiero mil veces esta tranquilidad y paz como aburrimiento que la vida loca de la gran ciudad capital, aunque no me quejaría si algo pasara de vece cuando por aquí.

Aunque seguramente se estarán preguntado ¿Cómo es que un hombre-pájaro es capitán de un escuadrón de élite elfa? la respuesta es corta realmente mi familia, que se encuentra en [El gran Nido] de nuestro rey en el [Gran Santuario], vino con el ejercito de voluntario en la revolución de Alfheim, y en ese conflicto mi abuela, quien una capitana de las [Alas Oscuras], inicio una relación amoroso con uno de los generales del [Ejercito Revolucionario], quien también era un miembro de una familia noble de alto categoría de los svartalfar, los [Elivulad].

De esa unión nació mi madre y mis muchos tíos y tías, los cuales después del triunfo de la revolución se establecieron en Alfheim, ya que mis abuelos querían quedarse, y debido a que los [Hombres-Pájaros] eran vistas con gran estima y respeto por los elfos, no hubo ningún problema. Lo cual es un alivio ya que se que los elfos son una especie bastante xenófoba con casi todo lo que sea "elfico", excepto mi especie, los Tuveg y en general cualquier ciudadano nazarickiano, aunque según lo que escuchado no tanto realmente.

Mi linaje, el cual es muy importante en Alfheim, me "permitió" o mejor dicho me obligo a ser parte de la guardia real o si hubiera querido ser parte de la [Guardia Imperial] o la [Guardia Imperial del Santuario], las dos alas más prestigiosa y poderosa de Alfheim. Para los elfos, el linaje marca la vida de quienes lo tenga, eso hace que los todos los que vengan de un linaje de científicos sean científico como también si eres de un linaje de pobre sus descendiente sean pobres. Eso es algo que siempre me molesto, el asqueroso sistema de casta en esta sociedad, por eso preferiría vivir en la Gran Nazarick, donde esto no existe o al menos no es dominante.

Es por eso que yo, que vengo de un linaje de dos familias militares, termine en este puesto, eso no significa que sea un inútil o que solo por mi sangre gane mi puesto, yo soy un buen capital y militar disciplinado y ordenado en mi vida, por eso si hubiera querido hubiera podido ser parte de las dos alas más grande de fuerzas armadas pero no quise solamente, no quería esa vida para mi por eso termine en este lugar donde no pasa nada, quería una vida tranquila y la conseguí aunque si hay un pequeño problema en esta vida.

¡Capitán! ¡Capitán! ¿Saldría con migo esta noche?- Dijo una de mis oficiales, que era una [Elfa de los Bosques], que es reconocible por sus ojos verde, piel pálida y marcas verde en ella. Su raza pertenece a la rama de los svartalfar, su nombre es Nio Olal Umbal.

¡No! El capitán ira con migo ¿verdad, capitán?- Dijo otra de mis oficiales, que era una [Elfa Blanca], la cual tiene piel blanca y cabellos rubio, es una raza que pertenece a la rama de los svartalfar, su nombre es Siun Lid Riadka o como la conocen sus soldados "Tera".

¡En tus sueños Siun! El capitán tiene clase, en no saldría con un linaje pobre como el tuyo- respondió mi segundo oficial, lo cual me molesto mucho, Ella es un [Elfos Místico], la cual era de piel oscura con símbolos plateado en todo su cuerpo, también su raza pertenece a la rama de los svartalfar, su Lu-Lud Seluo.

Las cuales se encontraba peleando por ver quien de ellas tenía derecho a salir con migo y que por normas culturales elficas y por la ley imperial, se volverían en mi legitima prometida. Algo que todas ellas deseaban, ya que ellas provenían de linajes de grado bajo, en el caso de Tera, y de grado medio, en el caso de Nio y Lu-Lud. Y convertirse en mi prometida sería elevar su propio linaje, ya que el mio era de un nivel de muy alto grado, y es algo que todo los linajes de menor grado querían. Eso era algo que solo existe en la Era de la Emperatriz, ya que en ningún otra época de Alfheim, los linajes inferiores podrían elevar su posición si se casara con un linaje superior, algo que antes de la emperatriz estaba estrictamente prohibido tanto en los svartalfar como los ljósálfar.

Esta fue una de las grandes reformas que la Emperatriz impuso para romper el sistema de casta, aunque sea solo un poco pero el problema es que cualquier miembro de la alta nobleza era objetivo de los pretendientes de los linajes bajos, lo cual significa que estoy lleno de pretendientes, tanto en el ámbito militar como civil aunque principalmente en el militar.

Oficiales del octavo cuerpo de la Guardia Real de Alfheim, su comportamiento delante de nuestro oficial superior es inaceptable e irrespetuoso, si no cesan su comportamiento ahora me veré obligada a tomar medidas punitivas a su actos de indisciplina- Dijo mi asistente y esclava personal, Suyju una Vanir de la raza de las Valquirias, que fue hecha prisionera tras la victoria de la revolución y esclavizada para su uso como fuerza militar de apoyo. Eso significa que se volvieron en esclavas para las castas militares y a diferencia de [La Gran Nazarick] en donde sus descendientes serian libres y sujetos de derecho, en Alfheim sin la aprobación de sus amo, sus hijas no serán libros ni nada.

Yo siendo parte de un linaje militar me toco recibir una de ellas y a diferencia de la gran mayoría de mis compañeros y compañeras del mando militar, yo la e tratado como una igual no como una esclavas, aunque no es algo totalmente personal ya que toda mi familia, de parte de mi abuela, tratan a sus esclavas con dignidad y respeto, según los elfos dicen que eso es algo de muestra especie, pero para mi es lo más natural de los nueve mundos.

Ella se volvió en mi garra derecha, su disciplina y dedicación en su tarea es excelente para cumplir con su tarea junto a que yo la respaldaba, mis oficiales y soldados respectan su palabra y más si dice que es una orden mía. Como un Hombre-Pájaro mi relación con ella se volvió muy cercana y llego tan lejos que ya tengo cuatro pichones (hijos) con ella, tres niñas y un niño con dos valquirias y dos hombre pájaros los cuales todos ellos, incluso tan jóvenes todavía, me llenan de orgullo.

Pero volviendo a la realidad, sus palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado ya que mis tres oficiales dejaron su pelea y se arrodillaron pidiendo perdón por su actitud grosera.

Bien, están perdonadas pero que no vuelva a pasar, ya se pueden retirar- Dije con mi voz de oficial superior, lo que hizo que se levantaran y se retiraran en silencio pero cuando creyeron que no las podía escuchar, volvieron a iniciar su pelea por quien era la "culpable" de su actitud anterior.

(Suspiro) Nunca van a cambiar... Gracias Suyju- Le dije a mi esclava, quien dejo su postura firme característico de los Vanir para sonreírme y abrazarme con mucho cariño, mientras me acariciaba con igual de cariño.

Por nada mi amo, cualquier cosa por el padre mis descendiente- Me Suyju dijo con mucho cariño, tener mis hijo la hizo ser así, mientras acostaba su cabeza en mi, un gesto que me encantaban, pero nuestro momento de felicidad fue interrumpido repentinamente cuando la puerta de mi oficina fue abierta de golpe.

¡Capitán del octavo cuerpo de la Guardia Real, señor Supirunutiro! Lamento mi interrupción pero es una noticia urgente- Dijo una mis soldados, una elfa siniestra, de piel negra y pelo blanco, la cual estaba arrodillada delante de mi, mientras esperaba mi respuesta.

Estas perdonado soldado, dime ahora dime lo que viniste a decir- Le dije nuevamente con mi tono profesional, Suyju también estaba en su postura profecional. Después de darle mi permiso a mi subordinado, ella me empezó a informarme el asunto tan urgente que tenía que decirme y si que era muy grabe.

Ubicación: Puesto de control de la ruta N° 8

De todas las ciudades-fortaleza salen una ruta, al ser la ciudad fortaleza número ocho de ella saldría claramente la ruta número 8. Las rutas son mega caminos de dieciséis carriles, ocho que se dirigen a la capital y ocho que se van de ella, y que llegan a toda Alfheim aunque casi nadie las usa, ya que fueron un proyecto de se realizo para llevar a toda la población a la capital y desde que eso se concreto los civiles nunca han salido de ella. Lo que solo deja a los militares como únicos usuarios de estas rutas y somos también las que la mantenemos en optimas condiciones para su uso.

En estas rutas cada determinadas distancia hay una fortaleza o [Puesto de Control] (8) para estacionar tropas, con las comodidades necesarias para que se instalen y vivan sin problemas por largos periodos de tiempo aunque nunca fueron ocupadas por tanto tiempo y generalmente están vacías, pero hoy no es así.

Hoy el primer puesto de control después de salir de la capital imperial, estaba abarrotada de actividad, ya que la mayor parte del octavo cuerpo de la guardia real junto al ejercito común se encontraba en este lugar. Eso se debía al preocupante suceso que estaba pasando a pocos kilómetros de ella, eso era que una extraña barrera de fuerza de color morada que según los informe de todos las otras ciudad-fortalezas como por la capital imperial, nos estaba envolviendo en su totalidad, como una especie de [Domo].

Que novedad tenemos- Les pregunte a mis oficiales como a mi jefa de equipo de investigación, la cual era una [Elfa de las Nieves], la cual era reconocida por su piel blanca y albinas, igual que todas mis oficiales su raza es de la rama de los svartalfar.

Nada señor, la barrera no ha tenido ningún cambio y no tenemos nueva información sobre ella- Me dijo mi jefa de equipo de investigación, lo cual me frustro mucho y suspire con fastidio por eso. Mi mirada se dirigió así la barrera, fruncir el ceño al verlo ya que no podía hacer nada y un militar que no puede hacer nada en una situación, no es un militar feliz.

Me estaba frustrando demasiado por eso, por eso desvié mi mirada de ella hacía que las selvas de Alfheim, que rodeaba el [Puesto de Control], la cual es prácticamente una ciudad, pero volviendo a la selva, el paisaje de ella y por su belleza natural me tranquilizo. Las [Selvas de Alfheim] tiene una flora muy variada y colorida, que en conjunto es muy bella estéticamente hablando. (Hábitat de Alfheim de God of War 2018)

Era tan hermoso y tranquilo ese paisaje, que me calmaba un poco pero eso cortado cuando la barrera por primera vez empezó a cambiar.

¿Qué esta pasando?- Pregunte en voz alta pero nadie me respondió, era obvio que nadie sabía como responderse y en esta situación desoladora nos quedamos mirando como la barrera cambiaba. Y de eso nació por primera vez un alivió, ya que la barrera empezó a de desaparecer como si fuera una niebla con los primeros rayos del sol pero ese alivió que se me había generado, desaparición cuando vi que lo que estaba atrás de la barrera.

¿Que carajo?- Escuche a alguien decir a alguien aunque no sabía quien fue y tampoco pude pensar quien era, ya que como muchos de mis subordinados estaba en un estado de shock pues delante de todos nosotros no estaba un paisaje natural de Alfheim, si no que un terreno totalmente alienígena y sin ninguna relación con cualquier paisaje relacionado con Alfheim (con llanuras y rocosa).

Esto no es bueno, nada bueno- Dije en voz baja, mientra suspiraba nuevamente, para luego ir a escribir mi reporte de esta nueva situación, esperando lo mejor pero preparándome para lo peor.

Anazolt es un conjunto de regiones unidas por un origen, cultura, lengua y historia en común de sus habitantes aunque en ella hay dos grandes regiones, [Anazot del Sur-Oeste] y [Anazot del Norte-Este], las cuales están separadas por la [Gran Cordillera de Toel] (naranja). Esto provoco que a pesar de sus similitudes haya diferencias profundas entre ellas, tanto en su historia como nivel cultural aunque aun conservan la misma lengua, el [Eos], la cual tiene raíces elficas, los primeros pobladores de Anazolt siendo también la madre cultural de todos los pueblos que se asentaron a posterior.

Pero volviendo al tema, en Anazot del Norte-Este es la más primitiva de las dos regiones y también se encuentra en constantes conflictos, en el hay dos lados, los tres [Señores de las Sombras], los cuales controlan el norte como la mayoría de esta región, y la [Hermandad de la Luz] juntos a sus aliados, los cuales controlan el sureste de la región.

Los territorios de los señores de las sombras son conocidas como las [Tierras Oscuras] (violeta), ya que estas tierras son gobernadas por especies heteromórficas o [Criaturas de la Oscuridad] pero entre ellas hay tres que están sobre todas las demás y que sus lideres son considerados como los tres señores de estas tierras. Estas especies son los [Vampiros], quienes controlan el oeste de las tierras oscuras, lo cual hace que no tenga frontera con la Hermandad de la Luz, y que fueron gobernados por la reina vampiro, Carmilla Bloodfallen aunque actualmente son gobernada por su hija adoptiva, Laura Bloodfallen, la cual es también la [Señora Oscura de los Vampiros]. Luego están [Licántropos] o [Hombres Lobos, los cuales dominan el este y centro de la tierras oscuras, son el facción de las criaturas de la oscuridad más violenta y son dirigidos Cornell, el Alfa de todos los hombres lobo y [Señor Oscuro de los Licántropos]. y finalmente están los [Nigromantes] una raza de los [No-Muertos], los cuales controlan el Sur de las tierras oscuras también son los que menos territorios tiene pero lo compensa por su gran poder en las artes oscuras y magia negra como en su inteligencia, ellos son gobernado por el [Maestro Nigromantes] Zobek, [Señor Oscuro de la Muerte]. Estos tres señores de las sombras son los máximos gobernante de las [Tierras Oscuras] y enemigos jurados de la [Hermandad de la Luz] y en menor medida de ellos mismos.

Del otro lado se encuentra la gran orden de caballeros santos conocidos como la [Hermandad de la Luz] (verde oscuro), los cuales juraron erradicar a todas las criaturas de la oscuridad de la faz de "sus" tierras aunque hasta ahora solo han logrado frenar el avance de las fuerzas oscuras. Sus territorios se encuentran al sueste de su región y se entienden por toda la frontera entre ellos y las tierras oscuras, también controlando una península, [Península Santa], del este donde se encuentra su capital, [La Santa Ciudad de la Salvación].

Abajo de ellos están los [diecisiete Feudos], que son controlados por grandes familias de nobles, los cuales son asociados con la hermandad y que los financias a cambió de que los protejan de los señores oscuros. Estos territorios son habitados por humanos, elfos y espíritus de la naturaleza, su sociedad es muy religiosa y de corte feudal, lo que indica un gran poder para los nobles, señores feudales y el clero como una pobreza generalizada para los plebeyos.

Más abajo de ellos esta la conocida como [Puerta], que es el lugar en donde termina la gran cordillera y que en antaño fue un punto clave en la ya extinta ruta de comercio entre las dos regiones de Anazot, lo cual se cerro cuando el reino que la controlaba fue conquistado por una [Secta de Brujas] encabezada por la maestra bruja, Baba Yaga. Las cuales cerraron sus dominios a cualquier extranjeros, los que corto la ruta comercial, estas tierras son ahora conocidas como las [Tierras de las Brujas] (negro).

Aunque no fue el único factor que termino de cerrar esta ruta comercial, pues ya en Anazot Sur-Oeste en su región más sureña, cerca de la Puerta, una especie heteromórfica, [Slime Guerreros], que vivía en los pantanos del sur, se empezó a expandir y termino de controlar todo el Sureste de ella, que como las brujas cortaron la ruta a los habitantes de la otra región ellos hicieron lo mismo con su región. Sus territorios son conocidos como las [Tierras Pantanosas de las Tribus Slimes Guerreras] (rosado).

Ahora entramos a la Anazot Sur-Oeste, más precisamente a su zona noroeste, la cual es la más avanzada tecnológicamente, siendo una de las más avanzada el Reino de Alterelia (celeste) o ex-imperio de Alterelia. Ya que hace unas tres décadas se perfilaba como una potencia que hubiera podido conquistar toda Anazot Sur-Oeste, pero hace dos décadas debido a ciertas derrotas militares, un conflicto interno de su familia imperial como la interferencia de los [Dos Hermanos Héroes] en todos ellas, causo que su poderío como hegemonía se desplomara por los suelos.

Ahora el que se perfila como potencia hegemónica en esa zona es el Reino de Camelot de Occidente (amarillo), quien esta en una guerra contra el Reino de Alterelia por la Camelot Oriental, la cual en su momento de imperio los alterelios la habían conquistada, ya que Camelot Oriental no era parte de la Camelot occidental y esta en conflicto con ella, lo cual fue aprovechado por el ex-imperio para conquistar la Camelot oriental. Pero ahora que su debilidad es clara ante todos, la Reina de la Camelot occidental, Arturia Pendragon, junto a su "esposa política", Morgan Le Fay, ex reina de Camelot oriental, y su heredera, Mordred, iniciaron la reconquista de la Camelot oriental, la cual es apoyado por todos los reinos, antes conquistados por el imperio pero ahora libres, de la Anazot del Oeste.

Entre estas nuevas naciones independientes están el [Nuevo Imperio de Cochin], que es regido por la emperatriz media-elfa o reina bruja, Medea, sus dominios se encuentra a la zona más norteña de la región. Luego esta el [Reino Britico Icenico] que es gobernada por la reina Boudica de Iceni, la reina de la victoria, juntos a su dos preciosas hijas. Su reino tiene frontera con la Camelot oriental y con el Reino de Alterelia, que en tiempo del imperio esclavizo a su reino. Y finalmente se encuentra el [Reino de los Libres], que es un territorio al sur del Reino de la reina Boudica, que fue parte de Alterelia hasta la rebelión de los esclavos que lograron su libertad y la independencia del ex-imperio, este reino es presidido por Espartaco, un ex-esclavo y líder de la rebelión como actual rey del Reino de los Libres.

Yendo más al sur, esta el [Golfo de Senurdon], que esta ocupado en gran medida por el Reino de Alterelia y alguna vez la controlo en su totalidad pero ahora, en la [Península Bertak], los reinos semi-humanos han logrado la independencia y ahora conforma una [Federación de Bertak] (marrón), que buscan liberar los últimos reinos semi-humanos, tanto en el continente como en las islas, del ex imperio. El reino miembro más fuerte de todos ellos, es el de las [Guerreras Conejas] que es reinada por Tyuule (Gate) y que tiene una postura muy hostil a Alterelia, ya que alguna vez fue esclava de ellos.

En la otra península, la [Península del Indo], que es parte del golfo de Senurdon, el Reino Alterelia y el [Reino de Erziprian] se encuentra en una guerra por el control de ella, Alterelia contra el norte y tiene un franja en el centro, mientras que el Reino de Erziprian controla el sur y el centro de la península como la capital de ella, aunque ella es ahora asediado por los alterelios.

El [Reino de Erziprian] (rojo), es la única potencia de Anazot que no es del continente si no que este reino isleño, la [Isla de Mistral], con una gran potencia marina, que desde que su reina, Pyrrha Nikos (RWBY), la fundo se poderío no a dejado de crecer y ahora esta disputando a los alterelios la península del Indo como todos los aguas de Anazot, en eso último llegaron a convertirse en los principales defensores de los buques mercantes de todos los reinos, excepto los buques alterelios que piratean, lo que destruyo el comercio marítimo del ex imperio y permitió que los demás reinos pudieran comerciar sin ningún problema, lo que hizo que el comercio floreciera.

Finalmente estaba el [Reino Unido de Eostia] (verde claro), que es un reino fundado tras la victoria de las siete princesa caballeros y la reina hechicera contra el ejercito de Kuroinu, liderado por Vault, que era apoyado por el Imperio de Alterelia, para que estableciera su "imperio del sexo", donde todas las mujeres se volverían esclavas sexuales de los hombres, mientras que ellos conquistaban la región de Naptalad, que estaba bajo protección de las princesas caballera. Este plan hubiera sido un éxito si no hubiera sido por los [Dos Hermanos Héroes] junto a una noble guerrera, que es la actual primer ministra, quien salvaron a las princesas y reina, frustrando los planes y derrotando a Vault y su ejercito como también al imperio, el cual recibió fue su primera derrota que más tarde fue causante de su futura caída.

Esta victoria causo que las princesas y la reina se unificaran en una sola entidad, que es el actual Reino Unido de Eostia, que es regido por las ahora ocho reina aunque el verdadero poder esta en la primera ministra. La cual ha convertido a su reino en un jugador de peso en Anazol Sur-Oeste, tanto que cuatro reinos costeros se volvieran parte de su reino, y también debido a que después de que el Imperio de Alterelia se retiro del centro de Anazol, lo que genero un vació de poder en todo ese territorio, ahora Eostia esta intentado ser esa autoridad que controle toda esta región. La encargada lograr esa meta es una de las ocho reina de Eostia, Maia (9), la ex reina de los mercenario y actualmente conocido como la "Reina Guerrera de Eos", que se encuentra actualmente en el norte de su reino, en misiones diplomáticas en los semi reinos del centro de Anazol como en los territorios de los [Señores de la Guerra] mientras que también lidera las fuerzas eostianas como aliadas contra las incursiones de las tribus nómadas, que amenazan las fronteras de Eostia como la de sus aliados.

Aunque ahora, sin que ellos sepan, Eostia tiene un nuevo competido para ser la futura potencia hegemónica en el centro de la Anazol Sur-Oeste como también de todos los reinos para ser la potencia de toda Anazol, la cual aparecido sin previó aviso a los pies de la gran cordillera de Toel y muy pronto se dará a conocer para todo el mundo.

Punto de visto de Maia

(Suspiro) ¿Quien dijo que ser reina sería fácil? aunque tendría que preguntarme primero ¿Cómo termine siendo reina en primer lugar?- Me pregunte con fastidio, ya que nuevamente hubo una nueva incursión de esos asquerosos bárbaros sin tierras- ¿Porqué no se mueren de una vez?- No puede evitar pensar, ya que estaba muy cansada de sus incursiones y que cada vez que acababa con una horda otra venía a remplazarla.

Lo cual me obliga a moverse sin para de un lugar a otro de la frontera y de los territorio aliados- ¿Aliados? Estos no son nada cercano a la definición de "aliando" son unos inútiles, que solo sobreviven por que a nuestra pequeña primera ministra dice que son aun necesarios. Esta perdedores no sirve para nada, ni para refuerzo ya que sus soldados son tan inútiles como un observador ciego- Pensé mientra gruñía de enojo, frustración y fastidio de todo esta situación- Además los únicos que podría ser verdaderos aliados nos ven con malos ojos. Esto no podría ser mejor- Pensé con sarcasmo lo último para luego volver a ver los informes sobre la situación y donde tenía que ahora moverme, para luego volver a suspirar- Extraño mis tiempos como mercenaria, al menos en esos momentos no tenía que soportar esta mierda (papeleo)- Pensé mientra fruncía en ceño, pero gracias a la gracia de Celestine mis pensamientos fueron interrumpido cuando la puerta de mi oficina fue abierta y de ella, entro mi única alegría y orgullo.

Madre-sama ¿Como estas?... Te quería avisar que los preparativos para movernos ya están listos, mañana solo tenemos que movernos, nada más- Me dijo mi preciosa hija, que también era mi segunda al mando como princesa de Eostia- Incluso con solamente veintiún años, ya es mejor la mayoría de los oficiales, claramente lo heredo de mi- Pensé con mucho orgullo de mi hija.

Y también, hoy salgo con las soldados, no me esperes- Me dijo, yéndose y cerrando la puerta con rapidez-... Y eso lo heredaste de tu padre- Pensé con una mezcla de humor y molestia, mientras seguía mirando donde hace unos momento estaba mi preciosa hija.

Realmente, si no la hubiera dado a luz no hubiera creído que es mi hija, no por su conducta que es una mezcla entre la mía y la de su padre, suspire al pensar en el, el padre de mi hija- Un verdadero hombre, no como ese hijo de su padre de Vault, el me trato con todo el respeto y cariño que una mujer como yo se merece... Si solo le hubiera dicho, si le hubiera dicho que estaba esperando a nuestra hija, el seguramente se hubiera quedado... Pero tenía miedo, además pensé que era imposible que fuera suyo- Pensé con trastesa, mientra recordaba el día en que el padre de mi niña se fue con su hermana- Si hubiera sabido que era posible que podríamos tener uno, hubiera sido distinto eso día- Pensé mientras recordaba el día en que nació mi hija, cuando la vi por primera vez, cuando supe quien era su padre, fue el día más feliz y triste de mi vida. Saber que tuve un fruto del hombre quien amaba fue la mejor sensación de mi vida pero saber que el nunca lo supo y que mi hija nunca podría conocer a su padre fue realmente doloroso para mi.

La razón por la cual no creía que fuera posible que el fuera el padre de mi hija, no es porque fuera infértil, si no porque eras especies totalmente diferentes, soy un ser humana y el era un monst... No, un hombre-pájara y mi hija nació de su especie, eso dejo en shock a más de una persona ese día- Fue un día realmente loco- Pensé con alegría, recordando ese día.

Mi hija no solo era de su especie también heredo su plumaje blanco/plateadas con puntas rojizas algo que demuestra que es mi hija, ya que soy pelirroja pero igual el saber que su padre no la vio crecer y que su tía no pudo jugar con ella fue realmente doloroso para mi- Peroroncino, Bukubukuchagama ¿Dónde están?- Me pregunte, siguiendo recordando a ese dúo tan bizarro y peculiar, que se habían ganado el renombre de los [Dos Hermanos Héroes].


End file.
